El huevo de dragón
by NickAlex
Summary: Historia basada en el primer juego de Spyro, en su veinte aniversario. Sigan las desventuras de uno de los personajes más odiados del juego: los ladrones de huevos, en una situación en que el mismísimo Spyro nunca se llegó a enterar. Conozcan el otro lado de la supuesta hazaña heroica acompañando a los enemigos, descubriendo algunas cosas que se mantuvieron ocultas.
1. Día de suerte

Hola.

Aquí está un nuevo fic que escribí mientras esperaba a que me arreglaran mi notebook quemada.

Disclaimer: Spyro y los demás personajes pertenecen a Activision, creo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Día de suerte**

—A ti te toca Ciudad Acantilados —ordenó aquel gran monstruo obeso de gafas redondas y oscuras, con armadura de metal, y llevando siempre consigo un tosco cetro con una calavera en la punta.

Así más o menos era el Doctor Shemp, quien se adueñó del mundo de Pacificadores, luego de que Gnasty Gnorc, su jefe, se vengó de los dragones cristalizándolos. Ser llamado feo era algo que no podía tolerarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que esos escupe-fuego se lo tenían más que bien merecido. En fin, mis tres compañeros, yo incluido, nos fuimos por distintos caminos, y agradecí por dentro que no me tocara la Cueva de Hielo; el frío era algo que no podíamos soportar los de mi especie por más que nos envolviéramos con frazadas. Crucé el portal hacia mi nuevo destino, junto con el tesoro que tenía entre mis brazos, casi cubierto con las gruesas ropas azules que tenía, al resguardo de ojos curiosos. Tenía que cuidar aquel objeto que se veía tan frágil y pequeño a toda hora porque, si le llegara a pasar algo malo, no sabría qué carajos hacer. Eso era parte del trato que hizo el Gnorc con nuestra gente, proteger esas cosas, esos huevos de dragón, haciéndome preguntar por qué no acabamos de una vez con ellos. Supongo que él tendrá planes para esos huevos, quizá trate simplemente de comérselos en una tortilla, pero por ahora no podía despegarme de aquella cosa rosada.

El mágico portal me llevó hasta adentro de un antiguo y amplio edificio de grandes bloques de piedra, los cuales estaban por todas partes, iluminado por tres míseras antorchas, y con un gran arco donde se podía vislumbrar el exterior. Con pasos silenciosos me acerqué hacia la salida de este supuesto castillo, donde apareció frente a mí un puente también hecho de piedra, que unía un acantilado con otro. Pronto un fuerte olor a comida apareció en el aire, y me di cuenta enseguida que provenía de una gran olla, utilizada por una cocinera de alta estatura que se armaba de un cucharón tan grande como el recipiente en el que estaba trabajando. Dos seres estaban cerca de ella, al parecer esperando a que el guiso ya estuviera listo, pero la rolliza chef de vestido rojo los mantenía alejados, amenazando con golpear a cualquiera con su gran utensilio. Llegué al final del sendero, donde todavía no había sido descubierto por ellos, pero el sonoro bofetón que recibió uno de los observadores impacientes hizo que me echara a reír. De inmediato las miradas de esos tres individuos se fijaron en mí, con lo que me quedé estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿El Doctor Shemp te envía? —preguntó ella con una sorpresiva voz amable, aunque no pareciera serlo siempre, con lo que asentí con una amplia sonrisa—. Entonces, bienvenido a Ciudad Acantilados. Ven aquí a probar mi guisado de lagartija.

Me acerqué entonces, aún con cierta desconfianza en mis pasos, mientras que ella servía la espesa preparación en cazuelas primero a sus dos compañeros de grandes sombreros, sandalias y capas de rejilla de metal, quienes iban llevándose la carne a sus bocas por medio de unos cuchillos. Pronto la cocinera me acercó un plato, con lo que pasé el huevo (que era tan grande como una pelota de hándbol) a un brazo mientras que el otro lo alzaba para agarrar la comida. Fue allí donde ellos vieron parte del objeto valioso que tenía y se quedaron inmóviles para contemplarlo; parecía ser que era la primera vez que veían un huevo de dragón. Quizá estaban pensando en lo mismo que yo, porque ellos no sabían bien qué cara poner, y todo porque ellos no se llevaban bien con los lanza-fuego. Es verdad, esos reptiles habían invadido cinco mundos y no hacía falta preguntar cómo convivían con los demás seres si pateaban ovejas por diversión. Bueno, ¿por qué demonios estoy diciendo estas cosas, cuando el asunto está mucho peor en donde provengo? Aparte de venir a cumplir con este trato, este viaje a este mundo lo consideré como unas vacaciones, para distenderme un poco de tanto caos.

Sentado en el suelo de tierra, saboreaba aquella comida mientras que el sol se ocultaba con lentitud y estaban apareciendo de a poco las estrellas. La gente sabía bien que pronto sería hora de refugiarse del frío de alta montaña y de este clima desértico, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a la dura vida en el desierto, era mejor no permanecer en la oscuridad, a pesar de gustarme la noche. Pronto descubrí a algunos de los demás pobladores de Ciudad Acantilados, mientras iba recorriendo un par de calles, siguiendo a esos tres individuos que buscaban su refugio para pasar la noche. Todos ellos se parecían mucho: unas cuantas rudas cocineras y esos tipos que portaban largos cuchillos. Había unas cuantas casas, de cuatro gruesas paredes y techos que alcanzaban varias alturas, en donde aquellas criaturas se fueron repartiendo. Las grandes ollas tuvieron que quedarse afuera, sin que sus dueñas se preocuparan si alguien pudiera robarlas. No ocurría tal temor, si Gnasty Gnorc les quitó las catorce mil joyas a los dragones y las repartió a modo de compensación por todo el daño que sufrieron esas bestias; claro que él se tuvo que quedar con un importante número de piedras por ser el que planeó toda esta estrategia.

—¿Quieres apostar el huevo? —me preguntó uno de esos sujetos de sombrero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, después de que sus amigos se reunieran a pasar el tiempo jugando a las cartas.

Le respondí con una risa irónica: por supuesto que sus gemas robadas no tenían ni por asomo el mismo valor que aquel huevo de dragón de color rosado con pintas púrpuras. Ellos no lo tomaron para mal, porque sólo me estaban haciendo un chiste; sabían que yo era el único que podía poseer por el momento esa cosa ovoide. Pronto ellos se cansaron y se echaron a dormir donde pudieron, en el suelo sobre precarios colchones hechos de pasto seco. Hice lo mismo después de un rato, asegurándome primero que ese cuerpo ovalado que tanto cuidaba estaría bien envuelto entre mis ropas holgadas de color azul rayado. Dormir en un lugar desconocido hacía que uno no se sintiera muy tranquilo que digamos, y por eso estuve atento al movimiento de las llamas de la antorcha que iluminaba el cuarto y al sonido del dinámico viento del exterior. Pese a eso, enseguida cerré mis ojos que eran totalmente blancos pero mi descanso fue interrumpido en ocasiones por los raros ronquidos de mis recientes compañeros de cuarto. Mañana me decidiría a recorrer más la cuidad y a buscar un lugar mejor, porque me enteré que hicieron toda una ciudad sólo para tres dragones ahora convertidos en cristal de color verdoso.

El sol brilló al día siguiente, iluminando las pequeñas ventanas que había en la habitación, y todos se levantaron de inmediato. La cosa con cascarón estaba como la había dejado y, con cuidado, la aparté un rato para poder ponerme de pie. Tomé aquel objeto preciado y, al salir afuera, lo primero que llamó mi atención fue esa cascada de extrañas aguas oscuras. Aquellas aguas formaban un ancho río que se perdían después de pasar bajo un puente. Como parecería que nadie podía usar esas aguas, los pueblerinos apenas instalados se las arreglaban con jugo de cactus. Esos portadores de cuchillos largos eran los encargados de cortar las plantas y de cazar las lagartijas para el almuerzo, mientras que las cocineras sólo se ocupaban de cocinar. Principalmente, se trataba sólo de eso pero también iban cada tanto a burlarse de los lagartos inmovilizados, echándoles basura o, más sencillo aun, insultándoles o desafiándoles a que se movieran para defenderse de los gestos de mal gusto. Encontraba a todo eso muy gracioso, y también me uní con ellos en la provocación poniendo frente a los cristalizados su huevo, pero tenía que poner manos a la obra y recorrer la ciudad como me lo propuse.

—Ten cuidado con el punto más alto de Ciudad Acantilados, ladroncillo —me advirtió con una sonrisa de lado la guisandera de vestido escotado, que no sabía bien si era en serio o no su súbito aviso—. No vaya a ser que los buitres confundan tu huevo con los de ellos.

De inmediato, eché una mirada hacia donde ella me decía, hacia donde había una meseta a gran altura, con lo que se podía acceder por medio de un torbellino mágico. Se podía observar a los pájaros de rapiña revoloteando alrededor de una torre y, por allí cerca, también había un reptil volador cristalizado, donde las aves aprovechaban ese lugar para posarse. Si fue broma o no, no tenía intenciones de acercarme a ese sitio, si ya había encontrado un cuarto seguro donde instalarme. La vida allí parecía tranquila pero el botín robado siempre iba conmigo, por las dudas, y por más que me estaba llevando bien con la gente de esta ciudad. Pero pronto todo se fue al diablo y uno de los que llevaban un arma blanca consigo llegó a los gritos, con lo que todos se reunieron a su alrededor con rapidez para ver qué rayos le pasaba. Al principio no se le entendía nada, sólo decía palabras sueltas sin sentido y su nerviosismo sólo empeoraba las cosas. Estuvo así por un tiempo, hasta que una de las corpulentas que se armaban con cucharón perdió por completo la paciencia y le dio una bofetada que lo tiró al pobre al polvoso suelo.

—¡Un dragón! ¡Un dragón se salvó de ser cristalizado y está liberando de a poco a los demás!

—Pero, ¿cómo fue que pasó? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros, coincidiendo justo con lo que pensaban los demás. De nuevo aquel se tardó en responder, creando una especie de suspenso, pero cuando intentaron pegarle de nuevo, desembuchó.

—Se salvó porque era el más pequeño de todos y también está recuperando las joyas y los huevos de dragón —explicó con tono de voz de lo más triste, mientras sujetaba con una mano temblorosa el vaso con agua de cactus que le ofrecía otro colega—. Lo hace con ayuda de una libélula.

—No puede ser posible —comentó una de las chefs alarmada e indignada—. Se las va a ver conmigo. ¿Acaso está muy cerca de aquí?

—Está recorriendo el mundo de los Artesanos, pero por lo menos, los dragones liberados no pueden ayudarlo. Están demasiado débiles y tardarán en recuperarse —explicó aún más triste.

—Además, si alguien intenta ayudarlo, Gnasty Gnorc lo volverá a cristalizar —reflexionó alguien, con lo que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea, asintiendo en conjunto.

—Lo mejor será prepararnos para la llegada de ese reptil problemático —propuso una de las féminas con determinación, aparentando usar su bestial cucharón como un garrote—. No se saldrá con la suya en este lugar. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Dicho eso, todos se dispersaron del grupo velozmente para defender el territorio, o más bien, sus pertenencias robadas. El sitio donde uno aparece tras cruzar el portal para llegar hasta aquí, a esta ciudad, era constantemente vigilado y cada una de las criaturas tenía un arma en la mano, esperando utilizarla en cualquier momento. Por mi parte, busqué un lugar donde encontrarme cara a cara con este nuevo enemigo, donde no podría alcanzarme con facilidad. Tenía la ventaja de correr rápido y de saltar muy alto; en pocas palabras, era muy escurridizo, a pesar de que tal vez podría enredarme con la ropa que me llegaba hasta el suelo. Había un lugar perfecto: recorrer los estrechos alrededores de una casa que justo tenía cerca un precipicio; pienso que el dragón se cansará de cambiar de dirección a cada rato y, si siguiera de largo, le esperaría una profunda y espectacular caída. Eso estuve observando pero, para ponerle más complicadas las cosas a este héroe imprevisto, decidí que tendría que esperarlo en lo alto del techo de una de las construcciones más elevadas ya que, según lo que escuché, ese pequeño aún no sabía volar, con lo que jamás me alcanzaría.

Soplaba el viento con más fuerza a esa altura y, desde allí, había una gran vista, con un abismo impresionante por un costado del paisaje. Sí, parecía una buena zona, sin embargo, unas repentinas sombras hicieron que me distrajera, que pensara en otra cosa, así como unos sonidos que reconocí como graznidos. Los ruidos venían de arriba y ahí pude ver a unos cuantos buitres que volaban en círculos, aunque aún desconocía que se proponían con eso. Supongo que debería ignorarlos, pero de repente las aves se lanzaron en picada al ataque y me vino a la mente aquella advertencia. Estos pasaron muy cerca de mí, hasta que uno consiguió aferrarse a mi turbante sin dejar de aletear desesperadamente y otro se proponía a arañar lo que podía. Trataba de echarlos con la mano que tenía libre y a deshacer el agarre, no obstante, los pájaros comenzaron a rodearme y a tirar de mis ropas. Al final no fue una buena idea estar allí en las alturas, en ese callejón sin salida, porque no podía ver si me acercaba o no a un precipicio. A un par de plumíferos conseguí darles unos buenos golpes, pero sentí que había algo que me faltaba, y en un instante, la nube negra de plumas, garras y picos se desvaneció.

—¿Qué? —me pregunté como un idiota cuando no veía al huevo por ninguna parte, salvo en las afiladas y curveadas uñas de uno de los buitres, que se alejaba poco a poco de mí. Por supuesto que todo esto no me hacía ninguna gracia—. ¡Vuelvan, malditas aves!

Enseguida me bajé del techo enfurecido para ir directo hacia el torbellino mágico y así ir hacia donde los pájaros se reunían. Luego del ligero mareo que provocaba el ascenso en espiral, pude ver a los desgraciados posados plácidamente sobre unos cortos postes de madera, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo de recién. Me llevé un susto cuando vi a lo lejos al principal responsable picoteando mi botín, tratando de llegar hasta el viscoso líquido de su interior, y fue allí cuando empecé a correr con todo. Los demás se alarmaron y alzaron vuelo enseguida para ayudarle, con lo que otra vez la bandada me rodeó por un momento. Esta vez no dejé que me inmovilizaran y observé que el ave en cuestión iba a dirección contraria, hacia la zona de viviendas y, sin perder más tiempo, fui tras él. Casi podía alcanzarlo con un par de saltos, pero el buitre subía más y más en el cielo. Noté que se dirigía hacia el portal de salida de esta ciudad y, sin más, se dejó llevar por esa fuerza mágica. Pronto un recordatorio se me presentó y era que no podía salir del sitio, pero lo más importante era recuperar el huevo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó una cocinera que estaba ahí cerca, que estaba trabajando con la compañía de una compañera, justo a esa altura. Su grito repentino hizo que por poco me cayera al piso en plena frenada, aunque me incorporé enseguida para saber qué rayos quería decirme—. ¡Qué suerte la tuya! Mira que hay varios domadores de buitres en Cañón Árido. Quizá puedan ayudarte.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa por el dato y, sin más demora y de un salto, crucé el portal para ir hacia el punto central del mundo de Pacificadores. No debía permitir por más tiempo que me envolviera esa horrible y repugnante sensación de ser robado, justo a mí, y menos por un pajarraco.

* * *

Y, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?


	2. Pájaros enojados

Buenas.

Gracias por tu review, nina14j. Si hay fallas, tendrás que ser más específica para saber bien en qué parte.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo:

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pájaros enojados**

Llegué de repente hacia el punto central del mundo de Pacificadores, en donde abundaban las criaturas vestidas de soldados, portando largas lanzas y hasta incluso cañones. Perdí de vista al buitre que me robó el huevo de dragón y no quería que se extendiera aún más la noticia del ladrón robado. No sabía bien dónde comenzar a buscar y se me cruzó por la mente quitarle su botín a uno de mis colegas, pero supongo que eso me traería más problemas. Pese a que no me gustaba la idea, tuve que recurrir a preguntarle a ese grupo de soldados que marchaban con pasos exagerados si habían visto o no mi preciado tesoro. Ellos reaccionaron sobresaltados cuando me vieron, incluso soltaron un grito, y me explicaron de inmediato que estaban alerta ante la llegada de cierto escupe-fuego que se hacía el héroe. También me comentaron que no esperaban ver a otro ladrón de azul que no fuera el que ya estaba designado a este lugar. No quise darles muchos detalles a esos seres por la pena que sentía, pero finalmente les revelé lo sucedido. Naturalmente se sorprendieron y luego la mayoría negó con la cabeza, demostrándome que no habían visto al vil pajarraco en cuestión.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó uno de ellos, señalando con un dedo, el cual estaba detrás de un cañón.

Todos miramos como hipnotizados hacia donde aquel militar marcaba, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba el culpable, de nuevo empeñándose en taladrar el huevo. El ave de rapiña se hallaba en la seguridad de lo alto de una meseta y uno de los presentes sugirió la brillante idea de espantarlo con un cañonazo. Los detuve antes de que cometieran la locura de hacer tortilla de embrión de dragón, y salté de inmediato para llegar a estar cara a cara con el plumífero. Mientras que observaba desafiante al bicho, como en un duelo de en el lejano oeste, escuché que el grupo aplaudió como idiotas mi habilidad de semejante salto. Corrí con todo y esta vez pude atrapar al pájaro en pleno vuelo, enterrándole mis afiladas uñas en su cuerpo para que no escapara. Tomé el rosado trofeo con cuidado, volviendo a mí una sensación de tranquilidad, y solté con brutalidad al animalejo negro, que se alejaba con pasos torpes. Nuevamente, la tropa aplaudió por el _show_ , con lo que con una sonrisa levanté el cuerpo ovalado con ambas manos. Ya basta de todo esto, me dije, así que tenía que volver a Ciudad Acantilados, antes de que descubran que me salí.

Bajé de un salto y me encaminé tranquilamente hacia el portal, aunque me distraje por un rato al ver cómo se distendía el ejército: los que estaban detrás de los cañones, los estaban probando y, los más aventurados se ponían en la línea de fuego con los pantalones abajo, enseñando desde luego el trasero. Ninguno resultaba lastimado pero había veces en que eran alcanzados por algunos cascotes arrancados de las laderas de las mesetas que había alrededor. Sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido por una niebla oscura, que luego distinguí como una gran bandada de buitres que salían del portal de Cañón Árido. Los soldados corrieron por sus vidas y algunos de ellos se refugiaron en unas tiendas que había ahí cerca. Sentía que eso debía a mí, por atacar a uno de ellos, y efectivamente el animal que se apoderó por un instante de mi huevo, estaba liderando a los suyos. Me eché a correr con desesperación, porque eso sí era un auténtico batallón de garras y picos, pero tenía que esquivar de por medio los sectores con esa agua oscura. Durante la huida, vi a mi compañero de azul mostrándose sorprendido y yo me preguntaba por qué a él no lo persiguen.

—¡Déjenme en paz de una vez! —les grité, aunque las aves siguieron con su plan como si nada.

—¿Pero qué has hecho, Marel? —me preguntó a los gritos el de mi misma especie y su asombro pasó en tan sólo un segundo a espanto cuando me dirigía directo a él, enviándole la turba iracunda—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjalos de aquí!

Mi socio empezó a correr a mi lado sin parar de insultarme, sin embargo, no podía hacerle caso porque estaba pensando en cómo deshacerme de nuestros perseguidores. Parece que aquel se inclinó por una idea más arriesgada, porque en un segundo se separó de mí y se fue derecho a zambullirse dentro de un agua más limpia, como si estuviera escapando de un enjambre. Quise imitarlo pero, al no mirar el camino, tropecé con un desnivel en la seca tierra y el huevo se me resbaló de las manos y fue a parar quién sabe dónde. Mientras que me ponía de pie, los feroces plumíferos desaparecieron como por arte de magia y no había señales de mi botín envuelto en cascarón. Busqué por todos los alrededores sin ningún resultado, con lo que comenzaba a sentir cierta desesperación, pero lo único que pasó fue que aquel otro ladrón de azul se me estaba acercando. Me dio un poco de gracia el hecho de que él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y, puesto que teníamos la misma gruesa y ancha ropa oriental, él parecía un gato mojado. Además también me hacía reír porque se lo veía bastante molesto y por eso me exigió una explicación de todo lo sucedido, que lo llevó a bañarse inesperadamente.

—Siempre metiéndote en problemas, ¿no es así? —me dijo al final mientras que le ayudaba a escurrir su ropa mientras que él se secaba dentro de una tienda. Quería replicarle, que no era mi culpa, pero él siguió hablando—. Tienes que recuperar ese huevo. ¿Dónde está por cierto?

—No lo sé —le confesé con angustia y ya me imaginé su rostro disgustado. Sin embargo, el muy infeliz se echó a reír; ahora fue mi turno de indignarme—. ¿Pero qué te pasa o qué?

—Nada, sólo que no es mi problema. Ah, si el Doctor Shemp se enterara… —comentó él con tranquilidad, haciéndome visualizar las consecuencias—. Pero es mejor que no lo sepa, por el bien de todos nosotros. Será mejor que lo recuperes, para compensar los recientes fracasos.

Me alejé cuanto antes de este inútil para preguntarles a los soldados si habían visto a las aves; ellos me ayudaron una vez y supongo que podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Volvió más o menos la calma en aquel lugar árido, ya que la tropa marchaba como antes y, de vez en cuando, uno de ellos echaba un vistazo al cielo, por si la bandada volvía. Primero ellos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos y todo porque les había dado un susto de muerte, pero finalmente uno me contó que los pajarracos se fueron hacia Cañón Árido. Cuando les pregunté por el producto ovalado, estos respondieron que no lo vieron, así que supongo que los bichos se lo llevaron hacia dicho sitio. Sin más me fui hacia allí, esperando que ahí se terminara este asunto tan peculiar, así que me dirigí hacia el portal, ubicado cerca de un estrecho pasaje. Aparecí en medio de un cañón, rodeado por altas paredes de piedra tallada naturalmente, y comencé a caminar buscando al primer domador de buitres que viera. Al principio, sólo vi a sujetos armados y con escudos de metal y no tardé mucho en encontrarme con el roba-huevos de esta zona, quien se me acercó para saber qué demonios hacía allí.

Nuevamente tuve que contarle lo que pasó a este camarada pero, por lo menos, no se burló de mi desgracia, sólo negó con la cabeza y me indicó donde estaban esos gnorcs entrenadores. Seguí esas indicaciones y, luego de saltar para atravesar un arroyo de esas aguas violáceas, di con lo que buscaba, rodeado de unos pocos animales voladores. En el momento en que me reconocieron, los pájaros chillaron mas no intentaron atacarme de nuevo, aunque estaban preparados para hacerlo. Me aproximé despacio hacia el gran ser, que tenía uno de esos volátiles posado en uno de sus brazos protegidos con brazaletes de grueso cuero, y le daba de comer unas semillas. Esta vez no tuve que contar la historia otra vez, porque él ya sabía quién era yo, y todo porque sus mascotas se lo "dijeron". Primero tuve que oír sus sermones: que no debía molestar a sus criaturas cubiertas de plumas, que no tenía por qué presumir semejante botín ante el hambre y la miseria que pasaban ellas, y que no había ninguna razón para yo mostrara mi negra cara por esos lares. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, le narré la verdadera versión de los hechos y me enojé aún más con esos desgraciados por mentir de esa forma.

—Pero de seguro que todo esto se debe a un gran malentendido… —comentó después él pensativo, no muy convencido con todo lo que le acabo de decir—. Mis aves jamás me hicieron algo así antes. Ellas no serían capaces.

—Bueno, ya que puedes hablar con los buitres —le dije de una manera ya un poco harto de toda esta situación—, ¿por qué no les preguntas dónde está el condenado huevo?

Y ante eso, el obeso adiestrador llamó a todos esos seres carroñeros por medio de un fuerte silbido y el cielo se tiñó de negro por un rato ante demasiada multitud. La escena me recordó a cierta película y sentía que estaba en desventaja con semejante ejército en mi contra, con esas miradas de odio por todas partes. El practicante de cetrería, de piel verde amarillenta y sólo vestido con unos _shorts_ y una gorra, lanzó una especie de graznidos iguales a los que hacían los pájaros, y ellos le respondieron de inmediato, con lo que se formó una conversación un tanto extraña. Cuando terminó, él me dijo que ellos no sabían nada al respecto, que dejaron de atacarme cuando no vieron más el trofeo y regresaron de inmediato a Cañón Árido porque ya era su hora de comer. Ahora fue mi turno de no creerle ni una sola palabra y, por más que discutiera el asunto, el resultado fue el mismo; no me quedó otra opción más que creer en este verso. Busqué el portal de regreso al centro de Pacificadores con los ánimos por el piso y con una furia encerrada en mis entrañas, sin saber qué hacer para solucionar este problema.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y regresé a Ciudad Acantilados sólo para ver si al día siguiente las cosas mejorarían, pero al principio solo llamaba la atención de los demás por mi ropa arañada, mi seria expresión, y por supuesto la falta del huevo. Nadie podía ayudarme, nadie podía arriesgar su pellejo y ausentarse un rato para efectuar la búsqueda conmigo; estaba en la más completa ruina. Al otro día, recorrí con toda calma el lugar de los hechos, como todo un detective, para ver si había alguna señal de mi valioso tesoro, sin embargo, no pude encontrar nada bueno. Durante la inspección, me estaba observando por ratos aquel ladrón que se sumergió en las aguas y, como supongo que aún estaba enojado conmigo, ni se acercó a echarme una mano. Me alejé de ese sitio porque ya sentía que no debía importarme nada y sólo tenía que esperar a que ese pequeño dragón o el sujeto que tenía como jefe se enteraran que había perdido el huevo. Creo que será lo mejor huir de ahí y para siempre aunque así no funcionan las cosas. Me senté a pensar en el borde de una plataforma hecha con maderos, pero pareciera que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra porque se acercaba un ruidoso globo.

A poca distancia de donde estaba, aterrizó el aeróstata y, luego de bajar y amarrar su transporte a una viga, me preguntó si yo era quien recibiría el pedido de varias cajas de municiones y de comida. Eso sí que me sorprendió, pero enseguida vinieron un par de soldados a recibir la mercadería y el viajero quiso que yo le ayudara a descargar las pesadas cajas. Bueno, no tenía ningún problema con ello y, además, me ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa, así que el aeronauta de gruesa bufanda que le tapaba la boca me las fue pasando. Mientras pasaba eso, el viajante comentaba que estaba más contento por estar trabajando más seguido, con todo este cambio de gobierno, pero también sostenía que no era necesario apartar a los reptiles de esa manera. No paraba de hablar este individuo, y lo único que me interesó de toda esa pesada conversación fue que, en una de sus entregas en el mundo Hechiceros, sus clientes comentaron acerca de un huevo de dragón que ellos no encargaron. Incluso los uniformados se dieron cuenta de que había una relación con lo sucedido y con eso se resolvía el misterio de aquel objeto perdido, así que quise saber un poco más, tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿Quién se lo llevó? —le pregunté con furia y desesperación, mandando al diablo lo que había pensado recién. Por su parte, el aeróstata parecía pasmado y asustado, y tardó en responder.

—No estoy muy seguro —dijo y de nuevo hizo una pausa para pensar—. Los druidas son los encargados de repartir la mercancía... No se puede saber qué hicieron ellos con exactitud.

Bueno, de esta manera no tendría que perder el tiempo buscando en un lugar donde no iba a estar, pero buscar en todo un mundo también iba a llevar su trabajo. Por suerte, el dueño del globo llamado Gosnold, podía llevarme hasta ahí, a cambio de ayudarle con la próxima entrega. Había una esperanza, aún tenía chances de recuperar mi botín, y todo podía salir más que bien si sólo alguno de mis compañeros aceptaba intercambiar lugares mientras que yo no estaba, por si el Doctor Shemp se le ocurría hacer una inspección. Antes de subir a bordo, le pedí el favor al colega que tenía más cerca, el que se rió de mi desgracia, y luego de refunfuñar aceptó, con lo que se fue de inmediato hacia Ciudad Acantilados. Luego de que el conductor tomara su lugar y de que echara el aire caliente para inflar el globo, subí dentro de la barquilla para así comenzar con el viaje. Durante el mismo, me armé de paciencia porque nuevamente tuve que soportar su larga charla aunque, menos mal, que no terminó siendo un metiche, y varias veces tuvimos que parar porque teníamos que recoger distintos productos que los diferentes brujos necesitaban.

—Bien, sólo resta recoger algunas piedras de las cumbres más altas —expresó el aeronauta al mismo tiempo de revisar por enésima vez una larga lista—. ¡Estos magos y sus raros pedidos!

Asentí con una sonrisa forzada porque me estaba muriendo de frío; estaba acostumbrando al calor del desierto y el aire helado entraba por los rasguños que habían hecho los buitres en mi ropa. No sé cómo se las arreglaban los ladrones de azul que se repartieron en ese mundo en el que nevaba constantemente, pero confío a que alguno quiera pasarse a Pacificadores, y así hacer de cuenta de que allí no pasó nada. Por suerte me distraía con los diferentes paisajes que fueron cambiando de a poco aunque tenía la sensación de que el viaje se estaba haciendo muy largo. A pesar de que para mí significaba algo malo, encontrarme con las primeras nevadas hizo de me sintiera aliviado: la travesía se estaba terminando. Por fin nos acercamos al suelo que estaba cubierto de una corta pastura, con lo que la aeronave aterrizó con brusquedad, haciendo que las cosas a bordo se agitaran. La llegada llamó la atención de unos hechiceros, vestidos totalmente de un verde llamativo, y con nubes de lluvia sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo, no se acercaron. Unos despeinados seres que portaban cetros y unas túnicas de tela metálica, fueron los que se aproximaron en busca de sus encargos, así como un druida con larga ropa verde.

Luego de que ellos nos saludaran haciendo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza, comenzaron a charlar con educación con el viajante, mientras que todos poníamos manos a la obra reubicando las cajas llenas de varios y curiosos objetos. Cuando terminamos eso, aquellos residentes de ese sitio volvieron a lo suyo mientras que yo tuve que ayudar a subir unas cosas antes de irme. Así eran los negocios, nada era gratis, pero luego de un rato me dejó en paz y era momento de iniciar la búsqueda en este mundo, aunque antes debía encontrar a alguien que reemplazara a mi reemplazo. Tenía el tiempo contado, como media hora, para poder convencer a uno de mis socios, antes de que el aeróstata emprendiera su viaje de regreso a Pacificadores.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, a _reviews_. Sí, cualquier cosa.


	3. Mejor solo

Buenas. Gracias por sus reviews:

nina14j: tienes razón, tengo un problema con los párrafos. Lo que pasa es que junto oraciones hasta que formen doscientos y pico de palabras. No sé bien por qué lo hago.

Yonaiker - dragon purpura: así es, uno de esos _cositos_ es el protagonista de esta historia. Raro, ¿no?

Hora de leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Mejor solo**

Me costaba al principio caminar luego de quedarme quieto durante mucho tiempo en aquel viaje en globo, aunque enseguida se me pasó ese efecto, con lo que podía saltar esquivando las claras aguas estancadas que invadían el suelo. Luego de saltar, el suelo comenzó a temblar y a elevarse una corta distancia, aunque enseguida descubrí al responsable detrás de mí: un druida. Era mucho más alto que yo, bastante despeinado y con una larga barba, vestido con una túnica verde como el pasto, y al parecer le pareció divertido mover el piso de esa forma. Sonreí de todas formas pero enseguida volví a mis asuntos: encontrar un ladrón de azul, como yo, y convencerlo de que tomara mi lugar en el mundo de Pacificadores. Para ser sinceros, el mundo Hechiceros no me gustaba mucho, estaba nevando y nunca me gustó el frío, sin embargo, luego de preguntarle a uno de esos seres que portaban un cetro y ropa metálica, tenía que seguir por dentro de una amplia cueva. Ahí me resguardé del viento glacial por un momento ya que tuve que salir de allí y reunirme posteriormente con aquel de ropas rayadas, quien se sorprendió al verme. Como no tenía mucho tiempo, le relaté los hechos lo más breve posible.

—De acuerdo, partiré —me dijo mi compañero finalmente—. Pero no sé nada sobre tu huevo.

Algo es algo, y menos mal que terminó aceptando, con lo que una parte del gran problema se solucionó con esto. Por otro lado, ya era tiempo para comenzar con la exhaustiva investigación y arranqué con los que estaban más próximos de donde aparcaba el aeróstata. Por eso, volví por el mismo camino en el que fui recién, acompañando a mi colega, y asegurándome así de que no me fallara. Dejando esto de lado, inicié esta especie de entrevista con un druida y dos hechiceros vestidos de verde brillante que vi, pero no sabían dónde estaba mi botín, sólo me dijeron que quizá esté en Cuevas Altas o en Arrecife Alpino. Eso no me ayudaba en nada, porque siempre son diferentes los sujetos que reciben los pedidos, me contaron, así que tendría que dar con quienes estuvieron justo ese día. Esto no me estaba gustando y no me propondría a revisar este desconocido mundo palmo a palmo. Para empeorar más las cosas, se estaba oscureciendo, con lo que tendría que buscar también un refugio y lo encontraría observando a estas raras personas. Entré primero a la cueva, porque me estaba congelando, pero pronto sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo y encima había perdido de vista a los demás pobladores.

—Siempre, a la misma hora, todos se van a esconderse adentro de las montañas, con ayuda de los esos mueve-tierra —dijo de repente ese alguien que estaba detrás de mí. Sin más demora, me di la vuelta sólo para poder encontrarme con un brujo de mi misma altura con una pequeña nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza. No había nadie más a la redonda, así que esa espontánea explicación estaba dirigida hacia mí, aun así no quise seguirle la conversación—. No me gustan las multitudes, así que por eso tengo mi propio refugio. Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres, claro.

No acepté de inmediato, porque él me hacía sentir cierta desconfianza, aunque luego me di cuenta de que quizá él sabía cómo se manejaban las cosas en este lugar. También me venía bien un poco de ayuda y, como había accedido a la amabilidad de extraños anteriormente, no me iba a negar a estas alturas. Tuve que mantener cierta distancia mientras lo seguía, debido a que no quería que ninguna gota de lluvia mojara mi raída ropa a rayas horizontales, y ahí descubrí que su traje (que consistía en un gran sombrero en punta y una larga túnica) era en su totalidad impermeable. Salimos de la cueva y subimos por una cuesta con un gran charco de brillante agua en medio, con lo que tuve que esquivarlo. A él no le resultó ninguna dificultad porque siempre estaba flotando a poca distancia de la tierra, y yo mientras tanto tenía que tocar el frío suelo con los pies descalzos. Continuamos subiendo cada vez más sin saber bien a dónde me llevaba y, de nuevo, había un lago en medio, el cual rodeaba un pequeño pero sólido edificio. Luego de ir por un pasaje tan estrecho con el fin de no tocar el agua, tenía que dar un salto para llegar por fin a la entrada de aquella casucha.

Me dijo que entrara primero a ese lugar sin puerta y, mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia el centro de esa diminuta habitación circular, su nube comenzó a relampaguear y de sus manos salió un rayo, el cual fue a parar al techo. El duro piso de piedra empezó a temblar, mientras tanto, el brujo se puso a mi lado, y ahí fue que noté que el suelo bajaba de a poco, como si fuera un ascensor. Cuando terminó de descender, descubrí una oscura sala en un lado, pero eso no le fue ningún problema para quien vivía allí porque iluminó el sitio con una serie de resplandores eléctricos. Un rayo impactó en donde había madera seca y rápidamente surgieron las llamas, y a partir de ahí se pudieron vislumbrar mejor los objetos de la casa, los cuales eran escasos y algo pequeños. Donde se quemaba la chispeante leña resultó ser una chimenea, y ahí cerca se estaba calentando una jarra, mientras tanto, el dueño de casa aprovechaba el fuego para encender unas velas, no sin antes desvanecer su mojada nube de tormenta con unas palabras mágicas. Me acerqué unos pasos dentro del recinto aunque no mucho, porque el suelo estaba empapado por esas gotas de lluvia, sin embargo el hechicero se ocupaba de secarlo mientras tarareaba una canción. A mitad de su tarea, él dijo llamarse de Aldasa y también me presenté.

—¿Quieres una taza de té para empezar, Marel? —me preguntó aun con el palo del trapeador entre sus manos y, ya para entonces, su sombrero descansaba sobre un gancho en la pared.

Le respondí asintiendo apenas, a pesar de que me moría por tomar algo caliente, porque mis ojos se fijaron en aquel raro sujeto que parecía ser otro sin ese enorme sombrero. El de verde tenía la piel negra y escamosa de reptil, como yo, y también una mirada bizca, con una extraña sonrisa de dientes afilados; cosas que lo hacían ver como todo un loco. Asimismo, él poseía unos pequeños cuernos arqueados hacia atrás en su cabeza, con lo que deduje que se trataba de una de tantas especies de demonios, en la que yo me incluía, invocados por este Gnasty Gnorc. En sí éramos muy parecidos aunque teníamos habilidades muy diferentes, y también porque mis cuernos eran más largos, más parecidos a los de los dragones, y los mismos los ocultaba bien con el turbante que tengo encima. Por otro lado, el té tenía un sabor raro pero no desagradable, se notaba que estaba compuesto por muchas plantas, y además estaba hirviendo, cosa no me molestaba para nada, sabiendo de ese conocido lugar de donde proveníamos. Mientras tanto, el mago eléctrico me fue contando sobre cómo se las arregló para tener su casa propia, que fue un intercambio de favores entre los movedores de tierra que eran los druidas.

—Así es, arreglamos en que yo mataría a las cabras para que todos pudieran comérselas —fue explicando este individuo con total naturalidad, mientras ponía al fuego un caldero—. Con un rayo, las muy huidizas se quedan duras como estatuas. A ellos les costaba mucho atraparlas, con lo resultó un buen trato. Ahora sólo resta hacer la instalación eléctrica… Voy a ver si me ayuda esa gente que está en el mundo Creadores de Bestias, y este lugar quedará como nuevo.

—Bueno —lo interrumpí ya un poco fastidiado porque, en caso contrario, aquel ser iba a seguir hablando hasta el cansancio—. ¿De casualidad has visto un huevo de dragón suelto por ahí?

—Ya me preguntaba qué hacía un ladrón de huevos sin su botín —comentó él sin darle ninguna importancia al problema en que yo estaba metido—. Ya sé lo que haremos: mañana vamos a Cumbre de Brujos. De seguro que esos grandes hechiceros te ayudarán. Ellos tienen más poder.

Eso sonaba bien aunque preferiría acabar con este asunto cuanto antes; ya que desconocía en qué condiciones se encontraba el problemático embrión de reptil ahora mismo. Luego de un plato de comida, (de una espesa sopa, para ser precisos), tuve que dormir sobre un rústico sillón que, a pesar de su mala apariencia, resultó ser cómodo. Lo que sí me causó cierta incomodidad fue que aquel brujo me observaba por un momento desde su cama, la cual justo estaba al lado pero con unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ambos. Me moví para un costado para darle la espalda, sin embargo, aún me mantenía un poco alerta por si ese loco intentaba hacer algo, pero el sueño fue más que fuerte y me quedé dormido. Creo que ya era hora de levantarme a pesar de no ver la luz del sol por ninguna parte y por ahí cerca estaba el anfitrión, ocupado echando ingredientes en el viejo caldero. Cuando quise saber la hora preguntándole, él me respondió muy tranquilo que ya era el mediodía y agregó que no le parecía correcto tener que despertarme. Recuperar el huevo era lo más importante, le dije molesto, que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y, como él aún seguía en calma, me dirigí hacia la salida.

Me gritó el de ropa verde para que lo esperara, con lo que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me comentaba, como disculpándose, que no sabía que era una situación urgente. Tuve que por desgracia esperarlo, a que tomara su enorme sombrero y viniera corriendo, o más bien, flotando, hasta llegar a mi lado. Él tenía que cumplir lo que dijo, así que no me quedó otra más que ir con este desconsiderado, que nuevamente activó el elevador con un rayo y comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia Cumbre de Brujos, uno de los lugares del mundo Hechiceros. Por fortuna, el portal se encontraba bien cerca, las letras escritas en el arco de piedra indicaban que estábamos frente al destino correcto, y lo cruzamos al mismo tiempo. Aterricé bajo un duro suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por baldosas desiguales, pero no localicé por ningún lado a este colega, aunque sí oí que una voz se acrecentaba: era él que hacía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, cayendo en espiral y con suavidad. Me reí, a pesar de que tendría que decirle que no es un buen momento para divertirse, y más aún cuando cayó de costado al tocar tierra, sólo para parecer un gracioso. Pero eso no duró mucho; había mucho por hacer.

—Es que de verdad me encantaría volar —dijo él, como otra vez disculpándose, cuando vio mi expresión de "qué bicho te picó" en mi rostro—. Ya sabes, puedo flotar a poca distancia del suelo, pero eso no me es suficiente. Me gustaría volar en serio, como las nubes en el cielo.

—Quizá algún día puedas hacerlo —le respondí, sorprendiéndome de mi inesperada estimación.

Ahora sí de vuelta a lo importante, empezamos a adentrarnos al lugar que parecía un templo, construido dentro de las montañas nevadas, y descubrí que el interior era bastante amplio, con salones circulares y hasta tenía sectores con agua cristalina. Nos encontramos allí con gnorcs de la nieve, portando un grueso garrote, y curiosamente con más compañeros de este hechicero guía, los cuales estaban caminando formando un gran círculo, como persiguiéndose sin intentar siquiera alcanzarse. Me di cuenta de que todos estos magos de verde y con poderes eléctricos estaban dentro de una categoría: tenían en común la locura, como los de mi clase tenían la risa. El que me estaba ayudando vociferó para llamarles la atención, alzó la mano y la agitó con brío para saludarlos a estos últimos, con lo que ellos pararon su marcha y respondieron con un igual gesto. Nos internamos aún más en esas habitaciones bien decoradas, con dibujos de soles y lunas crecientes en sus paredes y también con diseños hasta en el techo, pero que tenían varios escalones y desvíos hacia túneles o puentes. Me quedé asombrado cuando detecté unas grandes gemas, que despedían una luz verdosa, apoyadas sobre largos pedestales que estaban cerca de las paredes; pensaba que quizá me podría llevar una de ellas como recuerdo.

Luego el camino siguió por una larga rampa hacia abajo y, desde ahí y a simple vista, se encontraban reunidos como unos cinco brujos, vestidos de un azul brillante y que medían mucho más de dos metros, al final de la inclinación. Estos además tenían sombreros en punta con una larga pluma como adorno, una extensa barba y todos hablaban una voz ronca, como la de un anciano. Como ellos eran bastante altos y estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación acerca de cómo seguir remodelando el lugar, (porque los dragones tenían un gusto pésimo para la decoración, dijeron), ellos ni se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, a pesar de estar frente a estos. El de la nube sobre su cabeza quería interrumpir la charlatanería hablando con respeto ante los sabios de las invocaciones, de las fuerzas golpeadoras y, de lo más importante y para eso fue que vinimos, de la clarividencia. Si bien, ninguno de ellos alcanzó a oír nada de lo que le decía el chico eléctrico, que aún se empeñaba en mantenerse tranquilo, y a mí ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar con furia, porque parecería que esos gigantes nos estaban ignorando a propósito, mi compañero los saludó alzando la voz de una manera exagerada y bastante confiada, como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—¡Más respeto por los sabios ancianos! —exclamó uno de ellos muy indignado, mientras que los demás guardaban un profundo silencio—. ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir nuestra reunión?

—Pero si es un brujo de verde —interrumpió otro de esos barbudos—. ¡Ya es hora de trabajar!

—¡Sí, a construir esos arcos, que no se harán solos! —ordenó otro más—. ¡Avísales a los demás!

Esto por supuesto que no lo esperaba, ni siquiera quien me acompañaba, y aunque intentamos decirles que se equivocaban, un golpe nos llevó de vuelta al interior del templo; uno de ellos usó sus poderes para arrojarnos violentamente. Estaba molesto porque pensaba que esto no me iba a pasar si él no venía conmigo, sin embargo, supongo que esos magos no iban a ayudarme por las buenas. Nos levantamos del piso y nos dispusimos a regañadientes a obedecer sin siquiera protestar, empezando primero por reencontrarnos con esos cuantos sujetos con poderes climáticos. Ante la menor oportunidad, les diremos todo, no te preocupes, me quería calmar el hechicero Aldasa que me metió en este nuevo lío, aunque mucho no le creía. Por fortuna, ya estaban viniendo aquellos que estábamos justo buscando, y estos no se veían muy felices por volver al trabajo, con lo que me hacía preguntar si no estaban siendo de alguna manera explotados. Esos seres que flotaban estaban avanzando formando una fila y, sin consulta previa, nosotros nos ubicamos al final de la misma. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, yo no tenía nada que ver en esto, si todo aquel tiempo esos gigantones regañaron a mi baquiano y a mí sólo me ignoraron. Ya me hicieron trabajar antes, ¿acaso podía repetirse?

Y así fue de simple: mientras que los que tenían una nube sobre su cabeza lanzaban rayos con precisión, para esculpir el montón de roca, por mí parte me encargaba de limpiar el césped de los escombros que iban cayendo. Trabajaba rápido, a diferencia de aquel grupo de verde, que interrumpían su labor a cada rato, ya sea por su falta de entusiasmo o por repentinos cambios de opinión por parte de sus jefes. La cuestión es que terminamos la tarea al atardecer, logrando un gran arco justo a orillas de un precipicio, y los empleados se veían totalmente molidos, quizá por usar tanto sus técnicas especiales. Quien me acompañaba no era la excepción: apenas se movía, le costaba mantener sus pies alejados del suelo, y su nube de lluvia estaba por disiparse, así que fui yo quien se enfrentó con los viejos de azul para pedirles ese favor. Al principio, ellos tardaron en darse cuenta de que no éramos sus obreros de costumbre y, después de todo lo que hicimos por ellos, por este gran malentendido, al final aceptaron la petición. Fue así que entonces, todos fuimos hacia los interiores de aquel solemne edificio en busca de un estanque.

* * *

Hora de escribirme un review.

PS: esta historia también tiene como personajes a Fanfarrón (Blowhard) y a Jacques. ¿Alguien sabe cómo agregarlos? Mandé un mail a FF, pero no pasó nada.


	4. Huevo viajero

Hola. Gracias por sus reviews:

Yonaiker - dragon purpura: ¿en serio? Después voy a buscarlo y no creo que arruine la historia. Las cosas que pasan acá corresponden únicamente al primer juego y nada más.

nina14j: esa oración la puse en párrafo porque vi que se hacía eso en libros. Esos personajes son algunos de los jefes del primer juego. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, eso sucederá después.

A leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Huevo viajero**

Mientras que mi compañero, el brujo de verde llamado Aldasa, descansaba en un rincón de la sala, luego de que trabajara tanto construyendo un inútil arco, yo me encontraba en las cercanías de un redondeado estanque, junto con un montón de hechiceros de largas barbas. Pronto ellos comenzaron a salmodiar y parecían estar muy concentrados, pero la voz de aquel con poderes climáticos los interrumpió, ganándose muchas miradas de odio. Que quería participar, él decía, y cuando uno de esos gigantes preguntó con exactitud qué buscábamos, el muy loco solicitó cortésmente que yo necesitaba ropa nueva. Protesté de inmediato, porque lo que quería era encontrar el bendito huevo que me encargaron cuidar, sin embargo, este mago eléctrico seguía explicando que yo no tenía que andar en harapos. Nadie escuchaba mis desaprobaciones, como si aquel tuviera más autoridad, así que, y aun discutiendo, el anciano de azul cumplió con su pedido, haciéndome aparecer un nuevo uniforme. Bueno, con eso se fueron de la tela los tantos arañazos de esos problemáticos buitres, era algo para agradecer y que me obligaron a hacerlo, y ahora sí escucharon mi pedido, el auténtico. No querían al parecer hacer uso de sus poderes de la clarividencia, porque me dijeron que es complicado ver en el agua, aun así iban a intentarlo, con lo que empezaron a concentrarse.

—El huevo de dragón viajó entre cajas de mercancía —comenzó a decir uno de ellos, quien estaba designado a interpretar mientras que los demás lo ayudaban recitando con monotonía—. Un brujo de viento se lo quedó, iniciando una especie de guerra entre los demás hechiceros.

—¿Brujos de viento? —preguntó el de ropas verdes—. Ellos sólo se encuentran en Cuevas Altas.

—Bien, ya sé a dónde ir —exclamé con determinación y ya estaba a punto de irme hacia allá.

—¡Espera! —gritó el observador del agua—. Eso fue tan sólo el principio. Aún hay más.

Me aproximé un tanto molesto a la ronda alrededor del estanque y tenía que esperar a que se reanudara la sesión, la cual llevó su tiempo y por eso el adivino tardó para seguir hablando. Este último abrió la boca sólo para decir cosas sin importancia: que, por culpa del cuerpo ovalado, las distintas clases de practicantes de magia empezaron a pelear en una especie de guerra que aun perduraba. Los que se vestían de azul, como él, golpeaban a los druidas que fueron a refugiarse en zonas inalcanzables y, a su vez, ellos eran lanzados por los aires por los tornados que creaban los extraños magos de los vientos. En medio de este caos, un gran insecto con gruesa armadura aprovechó el suceso y se llevó el premio a las profundidades de su hogar, en una caverna, tan sólo para agregarlo a su colección de cosas que va encontrando. Mientras que el bicho se ausentó de su guarida en una simple búsqueda de alimento, un hada de fuego que pasaba por allí como parte de su recorrido programado se encontró con esta cosa con cascarón y se lo llevó consigo. Ahora ella se dispuso a descansar, después de tanto viaje, en las cercanías de una cueva, protegiendo a toda hora esa futura cría de dragón.

Deberían darse prisa, nos advirtió el clarividente después de su narración, porque esa hada tenía que regresar pronto a los territorios de su reina, en el lugar llamado Torres Embrujadas, con lo que cada vez se haría más difícil recuperar lo que estaba buscando. Ya lo oímos, no había tiempo que perder, sin embargo el muy inoportuno de mi acompañante se le ocurrió preguntar cómo le estaba yendo al dragón que se hacía el héroe, el que estaba arruinando los planes de Gnasty Gnorc. Nuevamente desoyeron mis protestas, con lo que me tuve que quedar un rato más ahí para escuchar lo que decía el gigante barbón, porque en parte tenía que aceptar que me interesaba. El nombre del enemigo era Spyro, un pequeño dragón de color morado y que siempre estaba viajando con la compañía de la libélula Sparx. Hasta ahora, ambos estuvieron avanzando, recorriendo el mundo de Pacificadores, con lo que suponía que ya era un poco tarde para regresar a Ciudad Acantilados y hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, si llegara a recuperar el huevo, claro. No podía creer que estos dos pudieran hacer mucho; al final el Gran Cristalizador de los escupe-fuego no eligió bien a la mayoría de sus secuaces: incluso uno de sus más allegados, el llamado Chispeante, también cayó.

—Pero a mí ese saurio no me va a vencer —dije ya un tanto hastiado de toda esta situación, de saber que mis colegas cayeron inexplicablemente, de que sólo hay problemas y nada más.

De inmediato, me alejé con prisa de todos y aquel brujo de la lluvia llegó rápidamente hacia mi lado, también guiándome hacia donde quedaba el portal de regreso. A pesar del muy limitado tiempo que teníamos, fuimos con cierta lentitud más adelante, ya sea porque hacía demasiado frío en el ambiente nocturno y nevado, y también porque aquel de ojos juntos se sentía algo cansado. Además, había un largo camino por recorrer y uno que justamente había que subir por una cuesta zigzagueante, sin embargo, pudimos dar con el portal y resolvimos sin vueltas que recién iríamos mañana hacia Cuevas Altas. Aunque él estaba agotado, pudo arreglárselas para echar un chispazo hacia la leña de la chimenea y consiguió así calentar su casa con las llamas; cosa que venía bastante bien. Comimos lo que había a mano para tener que ir de una buena vez a dormir, porque era de seguro que mañana sería un día complicado ya que no creía que esa hada regresara la cosa rosada por las buenas. Todos sabían que hadas y dragones eran aliados, como uña y mugre, así que había que ir preparado para lo que sea, incluso a pelear con ella tal vez, aunque eso no era muy conveniente por el hecho de que podría escapar volando.

Al día siguiente, aunque era difícil saberlo dentro de esa casa subterránea, descubrí que el dueño del lugar aún dormía como un lirón, mientras que a mí ya se me quitó el sueño. Me vestí y me decidí a preparar el té de costumbre, como a mí me gustaba, tratando de por medio de no hacer tanto ruido. Tenía que dejar a este compañero descansar, pensaba, ya que de nuevo lo requería para que me ayudara a moverme por este peculiar mundo, por más que a veces me hacía rabiar. Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda de los ingredientes que precisaba, dentro de una estantería que era todo desorden, conseguí preparar el desayuno y, cuando quise averiguar si aún aquel otro seguía durmiendo, me dio cierto espanto cuando noté que él me observaba de nuevo desde su cama, quien sabe desde cuándo. Traté de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, intentando hacer de cuenta de que él no me estaba vigilando, por más que aun sintiera de algún modo su mirada cruzada y esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Dejé la tetera sobre una destartalada mesita y comencé a servirlo, porque no quería esperar más, pero cuando quise avisarle a este individuo que se dejara de hacer tonterías y que viniera de una vez, advertí que no estaba.

—A ver cómo te salió —exclamó con ánimos el brujo que estaba a mi lado y se llevó con prisa la taza a su boca. Desde luego que eso no me lo esperaba: como él casi siempre estaba flotando, no podía darme cuenta si se acercaba o no, y eso era algo difícil de acostumbrar. Para sigiloso, estaba yo pero éste me superó—. Está buenísimo, amigo, y ya sé con qué estará mucho mejor.

Con presteza él se dirigió a los estantes y trepó hasta sacar una mediana lata de la cima, la cual contenía unas galletas, que al principio tomé una con desconfianza cuando me las ofreció. Parecería que les puso todo lo que tenía a mano: tenía demasiados ingredientes, que algunos no combinaban bien entre sí. Como a él le gustaban tanto esos círculos de cartón con semillas, no me atreví a decirle lo que pensaba de sus creaciones, pero por suerte, el desayuno terminó rápido y nos preparamos para salir. El portal hacia Cuevas Altas estaba un poco retirado de la casa, con lo que atravesamos una cueva y subimos por una cuesta. Aun hacía un frío terrible, aunque no estaba nevando, y tenía que hacerme la idea de que mucho de eso no cambiaría; ya el nombre lo decía, seguramente esas cuevas estarán dentro de las montañas. Atravesamos el portal y aparecimos curiosamente cerca de un precipicio, en un suelo cubierto de cortos pastos, pero el brujo no pareció importarle, ya que de nuevo se dejó caer con gracia, como una pluma. Lo primero que decidió mi compañero fue preguntarle a esos dos grandes magos de azul que estaban ahí cerca, pero al fijarnos bien lo que estaban haciendo, no sabía si acercarse o no.

—Era verdad —le comenté recordando las palabras del clarividente—, están en plena pelea.

—¡Vamos! ¡No se dejen vencer! —exclamó el de verde de repente y yo no sabía a quienes de los tres grupos él estaba apoyando, quizá tan solo le gustaba que ellos se pelearan—. ¡Denles duro!

Inmediatamente le pedí o, más bien le ordené que se callara y le recordé a qué rayos vinimos, y no precisamente para ser espectadores de una batalla sin sentido. Él terminó con sus gritos, sin embargo, seguía observando con detenimiento la lucha y ahí supuse que posiblemente ellos no podían saber nada acerca de un hada de fuego, si estaban tan ocupados golpeándose entre sí. Fue por eso que me lo llevé a rastras a mi guía hacia otra dirección, por donde había una cueva, y cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar a la misma, él se detuvo de repente. Desconocía lo que le pasaba, porque fue fácil empujarlo ya que él flotaba, pero ahora me fue imposible y lo peor era que me estaba salpicando con la nube de lluvia que estaba sobre su cabeza. Finalmente relató, me contó lo que ocurría y era que había que tener cuidado con los enormes insectos que vivían allí en la caverna. Ni el fuego puede destruirlos, me explicó, y que siempre eran muy agresivos, más aun si se metían en su territorio. Teníamos que recorrer las galerías porque quizá esa hada aún estaba ahí cerca, aunque por otro lado esos bichos lo complicaban todo; no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Bueno, en parte si tenía un plan: cuando no puedes contra alguien, entonces hay que alejarse de este, correr todo lo que se pueda y yo era bueno para eso. No obstante, cuando compartí esa idea, él me confesó que no era muy hábil para escapar, que siempre afrontaba los problemas que tenía repartiendo rayos a sus adversarios. Hizo realidad sus palabras y una gran chispa fue a dar contra la dura coraza, haciendo que el artrópodo que pasaba por ahí cerca se aturdiera aunque sólo por un instante; no teníamos otra opción más que correr. Esperé el momento en que el de seis patas nos daba la espalda para agarrarle del brazo a este mago y correr a toda la velocidad que podía hasta subir por unas escalinatas talladas naturalmente. Por suerte, fue como arrastrar una cometa con el viento en contra y, durante el repentino viaje, él se tomó su sombrero con una mano para evitar que se le volara. El insecto nos persiguió mas no podía subir por los escalones, con lo que estuvimos a salvo y hasta incluso me burlé de este por sus vanos esfuerzos por trepar. Éste lo intentó muchas veces y siempre terminó golpeándose contra el suelo, y hasta incluso el de los poderes climáticos se unió conmigo riéndose del infeliz animal.

Como éste se dio cuenta de que no conseguía atraparnos, y menos aún tratar de cortarnos por la mitad con sus amenazadoras pinzas, se alejó de nosotros, quizá esperando a que bajáramos y estuviéramos de nuevo a su alcance. De esta manera, realizamos la misma tarea un par de veces más hasta que algo nos llamó la atención, algo que nos hizo guardar silencio: fue percibir la rara salmodia que recitan los druidas para mover la tierra. Creí que todos ellos estaban combatiendo con los otros poseedores de magia, pero ahí estaba él, acorralado por otro de esos detestables bichos. Se lo veía bastante asustado el pobre y ahora dejó de cantar, sólo estaba recostado contra la pared de la caverna, sobre un alto escalón, tratando de apartarse lo más posible de aquel depredador. Él se encontraba un poco lejos, con lo que el loco que tenía a mi lado le preguntó a gritos qué le estaba pasando, y a su vez, el despeinado le respondió que no tenía más energías para escapar. Por otro lado, yo quise averiguar sobre el hada de fuego y éste nos dijo que la vio; que nos dará más detalles si lográbamos deshacernos de este voraz insecto. Esa era una buena noticia y enseguida pensé en algún plan de rescate.

—Escucha, yo distraigo al bicharraco mientras que tú acompañas a ese tipo a un lugar seguro, ¿sí? —le comenté al del sombrero en voz algo baja, con lo que él respondió asintiendo nervioso.

Sólo esperaba a que aquel no provocara aún más complicaciones de las que ya había, pensaba mientras que llamaba la atención del mastodonte que parecía un escarabajo, burlándome de éste, y escapando con agilidad de sus ataques cortantes. Lo llevé lo más lejos posible de ese movedor de tierra y así dejarle el camino libre para que pudiera huir, sin embargo, tenía que ir deprisa, y así no podía fijarme si las cosas estaban yendo bien. Lo que sí noté fue un resplandor, y ahí observé que ya aquellos dos estaban a salvo, sobre las escalinatas; sin perder más tiempo, me reuní con ellos. Bien, ahora sí podía saber algo sobre esta eterna búsqueda, pero el druida quería primero salir de la cueva, porque aun estábamos rodeados de esos seres con tenazas. Fue así que repetimos unas veces más esta última estrategia, hasta encontrarnos con los rayos del sol y el corto césped, así como un precipicio adelante y en medio de unas montañas. Lo logramos, pero cuando llegó el momento a que aquel cumpliera su palabra, tuve que esperar a que se calmara su respiración después de tanto correr. Finalmente nos contó que vio un hada cerca de donde lo habíamos encontrado, por el camino opuesto por el que veníamos, así que de nuevo teníamos que entrar en la cueva.

Otra vez tomé al hechicero de verde por el brazo y me eché a correr a tal rapidez que los bichos no pudieron reaccionar de ninguna manera, logrando así llegar al lugar preciso, donde había por ahí cerca una salida hacia el exterior. Avanzamos despacio por unos escalones hacia afuera de la cueva y pronto nos encontramos con mi preciado botín, en las delicadas manos de un hada con vestido púrpura. La ladrona miraba al huevo con ternura, mientras lo acariciaba con una mano, y ella estaba sentada sobre el borde del camino, en las cercanías de un extenso precipicio. No sabía bien cómo le podía quitar el trofeo, con lo que no me acerqué a la de alas en tonos pastel de inmediato, aunque sí lo hizo el insensato de la lluvia quien le saludó con ánimos. Me quedé atónito, a pesar de que ya había hecho lo mismo anteriormente, y también la chica de cabellos anaranjados se sorprendió, abrazando la cosa con cascarón automáticamente. Parecía ser que ella estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en el reino de los dragones, por su mirada acusadora y, por ende, sabía que había ciertos seres que robaban huevos, unos que estaban vestidos de azul rayado. Rápidamente, ella se preparó para reaccionar si nosotros intentábamos algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó ella entre hostil y asustada, tomando con sigilo su cetro que despedía chispas de colores, el cual estaba entre sus descalzos pies. Aún seguía sentada.

—¡Pero qué carácter! —exclamó con indignación quien le había saludado—. Esa no es la forma.

—Sólo queremos ayudarte —respondí a su pregunta, para ver si podía engañarla, mientras que miraba por un segundo al flotador con desdén, para ver si algún día se mantenía en silencio.

—¿Ayudarme? ¡Si cómo no! —lanzó ella con desconfianza, frunciendo el ceño de su rostro que parecía ser de muñeca—. Solo quieres el huevo, ¿no es así, ladrón?

Sí, ella sabía perfectamente a qué me dedicaba, con lo que complicaba más las cosas. Tenía que, de alguna manera, poder convencerla de que era diferente y que cediera la cosa por las buenas.

* * *

Bienvenidos serán sus reviews. Vamos, comenten.


	5. Vale todo

Buenas. Perdón por no actualizar más seguido.

Gracias por sus reviews:

nina14j: no hay problema; acá se lee cuando uno puede. Aquí está la continuación.

Yonaiker - dragon purpura: en sí, la historia ya está terminada, sólo me falta subirla.

Aquí el esperado nuevo capítulo:

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Vale todo**

Después de tantas vueltas, por fin me reencontré con el huevo de dragón que me encargaron cuidar, sin embargo, estaba en manos de un hada que no parecía devolvérmelo por las buenas. Por desgracia, ella reconoció lo que yo era: un latoso ladrón de azul, como decían los dragones (que se creían dueños de todo), y como todos ellos se llevaban bien con las hadas, compartían opiniones. No sabía bien qué hacer, si fallaba esta idea del engaño, porque lo peor que podía pasarme era que ella se echara a volar, a una altura en que no podía alcanzarla, pese a ser un buen saltador. También tenía la posibilidad de que todo saliera para el desastre, si el brujo que me acompañaba, se propondría a arruinar mis planes tal vez a propósito o no, porque él a veces resultaba ser impredecible. Aun pensaba que sería mejor deshacerme de él, porque ya me metió en varios problemas, si bien todo estaría perdonado si lograba poner mis garras encima de esa cosa con cascarón rosa. Pero eso estaba lejos de suceder cuando él se le dio por discutir con la chica, señalándole que no tendría que por qué ser tan agresiva, y todo porque ella nos sugirió, de mala manera, que nos fuéramos hacia otra parte. Qué irónico resultaba: un demonio enseñándole buenos modales.

—¿No estás siendo un poco prejuiciosa? —interrumpí la discusión, hablándole con calma a la que tenía un par de alas—. No tienes por qué cargar con esta responsabilidad. Sé que tienes que regresar a Torres Embrujadas y yo puedo llevar el huevo a los dragones que fueron liberados.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si… —preguntó de repente el que tenía una nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza, por poco echándolo todo a perder porque ella se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que le decía. Por suerte, pude taparle la boca aunque eso mismo hizo que ella diera un sobresalto.

—Creo que será mejor que mi reina decida qué hacer con el huevo —decidió ella y se puso de pie, notando ahí que era más alta que nosotros. No, tenía que detenerla, de cualquier forma.

—No hace falta que agobies a tu reina con este problema. Seguramente alguien tan inteligente como tú lo entenderá —le dije con una sonrisa y parecería que a ella le gustó el cumplido, por su manera de esconder su risa. Por otro lado, se notaba que a mi compañero no le cayó bien eso (no sé por qué se puso así), y peor se mostró de enfadado cuando empecé a alabarla por su buena voluntad al cuidar la cosa ovalada—. Pero sería mejor no presumir tu caridad ante toda la congregación de hadas, si ya tú sabes que eres una buena persona. Creo que ya es suficiente.

—No, si ella quiere que le hagan una estatua, como mínimo. Si ella es tan buena, tan tierna —comenzó a decir el mago climático, quizá sonando un poco exagerado—, como un lechón.

Y ahí arrancó él a decir cualquier cosa con tal de llevarme la contraria, echando por tierra todo lo que yo decía, y causándole cierto espanto a la chica alada al mismo tiempo. Ya me estaba cansando, así que tuve que discutir con él, dejando de lado a la pelirroja que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía. Le exigí saber por qué no me estaba ayudando, que para eso ahí él estaba, por lo menos a quedarse callado, pero Aldasa me explicaba que no hacía falta rebajarse de esa manera diciéndole cosas así si, con un rayo, la bicha esa quedaría paralizada. Sabía bien que este de ropas verdes era un demente, aunque no pensé que tanto; no lo entendía, y sentía que algo no quería decirme. A lo último, ya le exigí que se fuera, que yo no necesitaba más de su guía y que me las arreglaría como pudiera para regresar, con lo que él dio media vuelta y se fue, en silencio. Ahora que no había más problemas, tenía que volver a iniciar todo de vuelta con este intento de persuasión, sin embargo, el hada se veía molesta ya que de seguro que escuchó los verdaderos planes que este del sombrero reveló, y sin más empezó a despegarse del suelo.

No podía dejar que se vaya, así que salté tras ella, a pesar de que me esperaría una profunda caída si fallaba, pero afortunadamente logré aferrarme a los tobillos de la desesperada joven que se armaba de un cetro. Ella gritó y arrancó a patalear, puesto que le estaba lastimando con mis filosas uñas, aunque eso mismo lo empeoraba aún más y le ordené en ese instante que me devuelva mi huevo o, en caso contrario, nunca la soltaría. El forcejeo duró un buen tiempo, y fuimos avistados por unos druidas que se distrajeron y fueron golpeados por los otros brujos en esa batalla por la nada. Ella no quería rendirse y se estaba acercando hacia las montañas, de esta forma, adiviné que su idea era vapulearme contra las rocas, pero eso no lo iba a permitir y comencé a trepar por sus piernas para quitarle yo mismo mi botín. Su desesperación fue aún mayor, con lo que tuvo que soltar su vara mágica para sujetar mejor el embrión de dragón, y todavía no abandonó su plan de aproximarse a la cordillera. Cuando dejamos atrás la cadena de montañas, ahí sabía que no era como yo creía, sino que ella alertó con sus gritos a unas tres hadas que ahí estaban, de bajas estaturas y vestidas de amarillo, para que vinieran a socorrerla.

Éramos cuatro contra uno: eso no parecía muy justo que digamos y, por lo tanto, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, y menos aun estando en el aire. Dos de estas criaturas aladas de pelo cano tironearon de mis piernas, en tanto la otra intentaba desprender el agarre; y de por sí que era complicado ya que era como desenganchar cada garra de las patas de un gato. Finalmente las desgraciadas lo lograron, dos me tenían de cada brazo y la restante ayudaba a tranquilizar a la chica descalza que estaba toda cubierta de arañazos profundos, tanto en su ropa como en su piel. Fue en ese momento que la ayudante decidió llevársela hacia donde había una cueva al pasar por un puente, donde se encontraba un estanque de aguas curativas. Esas dos se largaron mientras que yo estaba aún inmovilizado y todavía en el aire, donde mis captoras algo robustas tenían ventaja. Intentaba luchar mas no alcanzaba a patearlas, y fue que después de un rato, ya un poco agotado, que me sorprendió que no me amenazaran tirándome al vacío, así como su decisión de separarnos en la pelea sin llegar a golpearme. Aunque eso ultimo no estaba seguro, porque bien que podrían darme una golpiza después, o quizá quién sabe qué cosa, así que tenía que de alguna forma liberarme.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estabas atacando a esa hada? —preguntó una de ellas con un tono de voz amable y quizá un poco chillona—. Oh, espera, ¿acaso tú eres un ladrón de huevos?

—No podríamos ir hacia la tierra —les pedí sinceramente—. Creo que se me saldrán los brazos.

—Pues claro que lo es. ¿Es que no recuerdas las advertencias? —respondió por mí la otra, al ver que quise cambiar el tema de conversación—. Además, Ámbar dijo que permaneciéramos aquí.

Esto no parecía ir bien y, para colmo, esas dos regresaron, donde la irritada chica pelirroja tenía sus heridas cerradas, aunque aun llevando su vestido hecho harapos. Ambas intercambiaron un breve dialogo y, después de eso, quien le ayudaba a la malherida salió volando perdiéndose de nuestras vistas; no sabía a qué rayos se fue. La que portaba el objeto ovalado me miraba con un profundo odio, y de la misma manera la vi, a pesar de que me sentía un poco aliviado al ver que mi trofeo no tenía ningún rasguño, pero ella no decía nada, tal vez planeando algo a modo de venganza. Cuando la faltante retornó después de un largo rato, ésta tenía en una de sus manos el cetro que se había caído anteriormente y se lo devolvió sin más a su dueña, quien le dio las gracias. Ahora se venía lo peor, ya lo presentía, y fue así que la ser con poderes de fuego exigió que me dieran un castigo, quizá un lanzamiento hacia el abismo para no tener que llevarme hasta el tribunal. Las que estaban de a tres se mostraron reacias con eso último, que no era lo que sus normas decían, porque ellas eran hadas rescatistas, quizá algo pequeñas pero con gran fuerza. Bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco, ella misma confesó, pero que igual consideró que no debían liberarme simplemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieren que haga con él? —preguntó ella hastiada con todo este asunto—. Porque, si no estaban ustedes, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí —dijo muy triste y se echó a llorar.

—Lo mantendremos sujeto por un rato, en cambio tú llevas ese huevo a un sitio más seguro —propuso la llamada Ámbar, mientras que se mostraba muy preocupada por la del llanto falso.

Inmediatamente la del vestido rasgado se fue volando hacia el horizonte y ahí mismo comencé a tratar de liberarme, solo para demostrar mi incomodidad porque, si lo lograba, caería de seguro al vacío. Estaba tan cerca de recuperar mi botín y ahora veía que lentamente se alejaba otra vez de mí, hasta perderse de vista por completo. Las que me detenían se pusieron por fin en marcha y se acercaron hacia el pasto, con lo que suponía que pronto me dejarían en paz; un verdadero alivio para mis brazos adoloridos. Sin embargo, ellas se detuvieron cuando la supuesta líder del trío cambió de opinión, decidiendo que sería mejor mantenerme por unos días prisionero para así asegurarse que aquella hada estuviera a salvo. No podía tener peor suerte, aunque menos mal que se decidieran a que todos pongamos los pies en la tierra, desde luego sin tratar de soltar el agarre. Tenía que esperar el momento justo para comenzar una nueva pelea por mi liberación, por más que estaba en desventaja en cuanto al número, pero sentía que lo conseguiría al estar en el suelo, donde podía moverme. Esas dos me llevaron por la fuerza hacia donde se habían hecho las curaciones anteriores y ahí me encontré con una gran sala, con una única entrada, y con ese estanque que oí mencionar.

Cuando estuvimos a la mitad de la habitación que lejos estaba de ser una simple cueva (por sus decoraciones en la pared similares al templo de Cumbre de Brujos y por los pisos cubiertos de baldosas blancas y grises), sin previo aviso, ellas me soltaron y aparecieron en un segundo en la entrada, tapándola por supuesto. Mis brazos ya se habían recuperado y era el momento justo de pensar en algún plan de escape, sentado sobre un escalón en las cercanías de esa agua clara. Primero lo intenté civilizadamente hablando, acerca de que no hacía falta que se quedaran de guardia mientras que estaban descuidando su principal misión rescatista. Eso parece que les llegó, porque una de ellas salió volando a vigilar los acantilados, según oí, y sonreí por lo bajo ya que me deshice por lo menos de una. Esperé un poco más hasta que les pregunté cuando sería hora de comer, que no estaría bien que ninguno se muriera de hambre, y nuevamente ellas se pusieron a hablar a escondidas por un buen rato. Ya parecería que aquellas no iban a morder el anzuelo esta vez, por la larga charla y de sus constantes miradas de pocos amigos dirigidas hacia mí, pero finalmente una de ellas se fue a quien sabe dónde. Ya faltaba cada vez menos, pero…

—¡Abran paso! —se oyó gritar una de las chicas aladas, la cual entró apurada cargando con un montón de tela verde, que yo no sabía bien de qué se trataba o sí traían ahí adentro la comida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó la que estaba de guardia, dudando si abandonar su puesto o no para poder ayudarle. Por su pregunta, me di cuenta que no era un montón de comida envuelta.

—Frustré su suicidio —respondió entre tanto dejaba esa cosa en el suelo con mucho cuidado y vi que se me hacía familiar ese tono de verde en particular, ese color brillante. Me aproximé con sigilo, en tanto la chica retiró algo de ahí que reconocí como ¿un enorme sombrero?, con lo que ellas se llevaron un susto de muerte al verle directo la cara a la víctima—. ¡Qué horror, por Dios!

—Calma —les dije ya a menos de un metro en donde estaba el brujo que me había acompañado por un rato—. Es un poco loco pero no es peligroso. Aun no puedo creer que intentara matarse.

—¡Pero si es un… un… demonio! —exclamó con gran espanto una de ellas abrazando a la otra.

—¿Y qué? ¡Yo también! —dije ya medio indignado y me saqué el turbante para demostrárselos.

Las dos gritaron como locas y, cuando vieron que el desmayado se levantaba de modo anormal, como si emergiera un fantasma, salieron volando de la cueva despavoridas. Una parte de mí se alegraba de que aquellas se fueran, aunque por otra parte, recordé de repente el culpable que había causado todo este embrollo. Quise decírselo pero él se adelantó explicando que todo eso de recién fue parte de su plan para rescatarme y no para despedirse anticipadamente de este mundo cruel. Agradecí el gesto pero aún estaba un poco enojado con él, de todas formas, decidí que era mejor primero salir de esta cueva, porque bien ellas podrían regresar, si lograban tener valor o idiotez, aunque lo dudaba, después del susto que se pegaron. Mientras que el sujeto del sombrero invocaba su nube de lluvia de costumbre, me envolví la larga tela sobre mi cabeza ya dispuesto a irme, sin embargo, tenía que llevármelo al hechicero conmigo a toda prisa y saltar hacia el puente. Pese a que él había arruinado mi oportunidad de recuperar el condenado huevo de dragón, no podía dejarlo ahí, porque estaría aprisionado en ese lugar. Sólo podía flotar el desgraciado; sería mejor que fuera capaz de volar y que me llevara directo hacia Torres Embrujadas, donde se suponía que el hada de fuego iría, pero así no eran las cosas de sencillas.

Ahora tendría que lidiar contra otro aeróstata para ver si podía llevarme hasta ahí, sin embargo, no tendría más quien me echara a perder los planes, porque esta vez no viajaría con ayudantes. Caminamos con calma por el puente, pero él se mostraba pensativo, diría que casi triste, y no quería saber qué le incomodaba; sólo esperaba a que se arrepintiera de ser tan estúpido por no cerrar la boca. Finalmente quería decirme algo, ya que detuvo su marcha de repente, y primero pidió disculpas, algo no muy útil en el momento pero que resultaba ser bueno a pesar de todo. Luego explicó que, al principio sinceramente no le encontré sentido, pero que le resultaba difícil hacerse amigo de alguien que no era de su misma especie y quería intentarlo conmigo. Que quería evitar que recobrara mi botín porque él no sentía que éramos amigos todavía y, que con todo esto que pasó, podía seguir probándolo. No sabía qué hacer, quería borrarme del mapa, porque nunca me había pasado esto y era como si él me estaba declarando su amor, ya que me estaba desviando la mirada. Era de por sí difícil trabar amistad en el mundo de donde veníamos, en donde uno se las arreglaba como podía, atendiendo sólo a los intereses propios. A pesar de todo esto, tenía que responderle algo.

—¿Así que quieres un amigo? —le pregunté desafiante, con lo que el otro bajó los ojos y asintió con desánimo. No sabía si estaba siendo manipulado o qué pero esperaba a no arrepentirme de lo que iba a decirle o, de otro modo, yo mismo lo golpearía hasta cansarme—. Pues ya lo tienes.

—¿En serio? —quiso saber y, al mismo tiempo, esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Respondí asintiendo.

—Pero sólo si me ayudas a recuperar lo que es mío, y no más cosas raras. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dijo y levantó un poco una mano para que pudiera estrechársela—. Trato hecho.

Una corriente eléctrica circuló por mi brazo cuando lo toqué, algo que resultó desagradable y el otro se echó a reír y a después disculparse, porque se olvidaba que siempre tenía cierto voltaje pasando por su cuerpo. Ya terminado este asunto, o que tal vez apenas estaba comenzando, nos fuimos hacia el portal de regreso hacia el centro del mundo Hechiceros para averiguar si un amable aeróstata podía llevarnos hasta el mundo Creadores de Sueños. Era algo difícil de lograr pero había que intentarlo por lo menos; teníamos que llegar hasta ahí de una forma u otra.

* * *

Comenten, porfa. Así sé si están leyendo.


	6. Sigue viajando

Hola, después de tanto tiempo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Silvaze Girly: Qué bueno que te va gustando.

Yonaiker - dragon purpura: según lo único que llegué a ver, el avance, el ladrón no me gustó: parecía de plástico.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora el nuevo capítulo:

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sigue viajando**

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando aparecimos de repente en centro del mundo Hechiceros, tras cruzar el portal y, a pesar de que el brujo me comentó que estábamos tomando un atajo, era mejor no perder mucho tiempo y viajar de una buena vez. Teníamos que llegar hasta el mundo Creadores de Sueños, precisamente en el sitio llamado Torres Embrujadas, donde allí se reunían las hadas de fuego y se suponía que la que se llevó mi huevo de dragón iría también, además ella misma lo sugirió. Sólo esperaba encontrármela en algún momento, en caso contrario, no sé qué haría; la suerte tenía que estar de mi lado si llegaba a volver a verla y, esta vez, no dejaría que se me escapara. Me sentía confiado de que así sucediera, tenía que tener alguna esperanza de recuperar mi botín, y ahora un poco más al saber que mi reciente amigo prometió ayudarme a conseguirlo. Tras atravesar la cueva, quería descansar un rato en la casa de éste tipo vestido de verde, después de esa pelea desesperada en los aires y mi posterior captura, sin embargo, no podía estar con tranquilidad al saber que podía perder el trofeo para siempre. Había una bifurcación en el camino y tomamos el en que el suelo se inclinaba como una rampa hacia abajo, por donde había venido la primera vez a este lugar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos? —me preguntó el que estaba flotando, suponiendo a que se refería cuando estemos frente al aeróstata—. ¿Acaso pediremos que nos lleve sin más?

—Sí, primero iremos por las buenas: si nos quiere hacer el favor, mejor —le respondí sonriendo pero después apareció una sonrisa siniestra en mi rostro, porque ya tenía en mente un plan B.

Luego de bordear un pequeño lago en el camino, a pasos de una profunda caída, conseguimos hallar al dueño del globo en pleno trabajo de descarga de mercaderías, rodeado por un par de druidas que le estaban ayudando. Ya casi estaban finalizando, así que por eso me fui acercando, y me quedé a cierta distancia, en donde aquel de bufanda y gafas pudiera notar mi presencia. Él salió del interior de la barquilla para tomar un breve descanso después de tanto trajín, y fue ahí donde le pregunté si podría llevarnos al mencionado lugar, sin decirle muchas explicaciones del por qué justo ir para allá. No quería contar toda la larga historia de nuevo, no creía que fuera de importancia, tan sólo le mentí diciéndole que había un error y que nosotros teníamos designado ir hacia ese sitio. El viajero se quedó pensando, casi cerca a responder que no podía ayudarnos, entonces antes de eso, insistí proponiéndole que le ayudaríamos con su trabajo. Ante eso, él revisó una lista por un largo tiempo, o eso me pareció, porque yo estaba intranquilo a pesar de que el de los poderes climáticos permanecía en silencio, siguiendo atento a la conversación, ya que eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Fue un transcurso de tiempo interminable y, por la expresión de seriedad, yo sabía de antemano que no me traía buenas noticias.

—Lo siento, pero tengo por ahora viajes hacia Pacificadores —anunció al final luego de dejar de leer su largo listado—. Allá están como locos pidiendo armas y municiones para hacerle frente a un dragón. Además, tu amigo me va a mojar las cajas con mercancías con esa nube de lluvia. No.

Me alejé de ahí, haciéndole una seña de que no había problema, aunque en realidad sí lo había. Mientras que pensaba en los detalles de mi próximo plan, quien me estaba acompañando fue a reunirse con dos sujetos de su misma especie, quienes estaban custodiando el portal que tenía como destino encontrarse con el jefe Fanfarrón. Él les estaba avisando que se ausentaría mucho más y que, esta vez, se iría más lejos; ellos por su parte parecían asombrados, que también les gustaría viajar en cuanto se desocuparan o se animaban primero a pedirle permiso al señor de los tornados y tormentas que era Fanfarrón. Yo cambié el tema preguntándoles si sabían por ahí cuando se marcharía el aeróstata, ya que me di cuenta que ellos estaban de guardia gran parte del tiempo ahí y que, por lo tanto, veían la llegada y salida de los globos. Me respondieron que él se iría al amanecer, y agregaron que pasaría la noche dentro de las galerías de las montañas, junto con los demás habitantes de Hechiceros. Luego de esa conversación, y de ese último dato que resultó ser una buena noticia, nos fuimos a casa de mi amigo para fraguar el plan, porque teníamos un poco más de tiempo, para pensar y a descansar también. El sol estaba ocultándose de a poco, pero a la mitad de la noche, entraríamos en acción.

La idea era de por sí sencilla: robar la aeronave, o mejor dicho en palabras más elegantes, lo tomaríamos prestado por un rato, sin siquiera pedirle antes permiso a su dueño. Eso era lo principal, y lo ideal, sin embargo, pronto surgieron los problemas, que casi arruinan el plan extraordinario: yo no sabía pilotear el maldito cacharro y tampoco sabía en dónde rayos estaba nuestro destino. Teníamos que obtener algún mapa y brújula como mínimo para el segundo problema, sólo esperaba que nuestro proveedor los tuviera ya guardado en la barquilla, y no que se los llevara a dormir con él, como un osito de peluche. Y, para la primera cuestión, quizá recuerde cómo lo dirigía el viajante que me llevó con anterioridad, pero no estaba muy seguro, justo no fijé mi atención en eso, sino que sólo estaba pensando en cierta cosa rosada envuelto en cascarón. Tal vez sólo improvisaría y suponía que no sería tan difícil manejarlo; esperaba a que no se incendiara todo a tan sólo poca distancia. Pensaba todo esto mientras tomaba una taza del raro té que preparaba el brujo de verde, un aperitivo antes de que él sirviera un trozo de carne de cabra hervida. Quizá podíamos secuestrar al comerciante del aire, tramaba, aunque eso significaría permanecer un largo trecho en constante alteración, no obstante, aquel que se movía flotando interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

—Pero si yo sé pilotear un globo —dijo él de repente, haciéndome notar que perdía mi tiempo, sugiriendo cosas sin necesidad—. Creo que te dije que me gustaría volar y eso es algo parecido.

—Listo, está decidido —exclamé con una sonrisa maliciosa, tragándome lo mejor que podía la rabia que sentía—: a medianoche, vamos en silencio, y lo más rápido posible, a robar ese globo.

El despertador (objeto conseguido en el mundo Creadores de Bestias, según el loco de los rayos comentó) sonó rompiendo la quietud de la noche y señalando que contábamos con media hora para que fueran las doce. Con presteza, nos fuimos preparando, si bien el dueño de casa tenía al parecer más cosas que hacer, como asegurarse de que el fuego de la chimenea se apagara en su totalidad o preparar una mochila con provisiones. Mientras lo esperaba, ya algo impaciente, le sugerí que se dejara de hacer tonterías, que nos hacía perder el tiempo, como ordenar su casa o barrer el suelo o regar los cactus que tenía. Quizá sí el tiempo nos sobraba, faltaba horas para el amanecer, pero ya habíamos convenido un momento específico y había que cumplirlo. Al final, él terminó de una buena vez y salimos en silencio de su hogar de piedra, encontrándonos con el clima frío de costumbre, acrecentado por la ausencia de los rayos solares, aunque con el brillo sutil de la luna iluminando el camino. Por un instante, temí que hubiera un vigilante nocturno que podría dar alarma a los demás, por nuestra salida sospechosa, pero nada de eso sucedió porque todos huyeron a salvarse del frío que lo escarchaba todo. Al final del sendero, estaba ahí el vehículo volador y con creo que con un importante inconveniente: la bolsa estaba desinflada.

—Bueno, voy a vigilar la zona mientras que tú preparas ese globo, ¿sí? —le propuse en voz baja.

Al respondió alzando el pulgar, o eso creí porque no podía ver el ademán que hizo ya que las mangas de su ropa eran bastante largas, y puso manos a la obra de inmediato; si bien cuando empezó a hacer ruido llenando de aire caliente la gran bolsa, me puso nervioso. Las llamas sonaban con fuerza, como los rugidos de un león, y el sonido podía llamar la atención de cualquiera, por lo tanto, trataba de ver cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar, sin saber aún qué haría si nos descubrían. Por suerte, la bolsa ya estaba en posición para elevarse, y todo parecía listo cuando el brujo agitó uno de sus brazos en señal para que me aproximara. Con la misma velocidad que me caracterizaba al correr, removí los sacos que actuaban como anclas y me subí de un salto al cesto, en el momento justo cuando el transporte se elevaba unos centímetros. Rápidamente la aeronave consiguió ubicarse a una altura favorable, en la que nadie podría alcanzarnos, y sin más demora, busqué por todos los rincones de la barquilla un mapa y brújula, obteniendo al final sólo lo primero. Tal vez el aeróstata era tan experimentado en su trabajo que no necesitaba de esa herramienta, que quizá se las arreglaba tan sólo con observar los movimientos del sol, y fue así que el reciente conductor me avisó que también lo intentaría.

La nube de lluvia que casi siempre acompañaba al hechicero esta vez no lo haría, ya que era de seguro que sería más un estorbo que una utilidad, y por eso podíamos descifrar el mapa sin tener que pensar que se mojaría. Estaba bastante apartado nuestro destino, teníamos que admitirlo, que aún ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud cuántos días nos tomará en llegar, pero por lo menos podíamos decir que estábamos consiguiendo avanzar. Todo era cuestión de armarse de paciencia, aunque yo no dejaba de pensar en aquel huevo y en su secuestradora, la cual no creía que las cosas tampoco le serían fáciles. Volar por sus propios medios y recorriendo semejante distancia también llevaría su tiempo, además había un factor que le complicaría más su viaje: las consecuencias de pelear conmigo. O sea, que los arañazos recibidos en su piel no eran simples, estos tenían un ingrediente extra que se sumaban al número de habilidades que los de mi clase tenía. En sí yo era un demonio algo débil, tan sólo un instrumento que servía a quienes poseían poderes mucho más fuertes, sin embargo, cuando lograba herir a alguien, esa pobre víctima sufriría los tormentos de permanecer en el más duro de los desiertos, sin siquiera estarlo. Permanecer en climas extremos, la sensación de estar perdido, el agua que jamás podría calmar la sed, eran algunos de los síntomas que iban en aumento.

—Pobre hada de fuego —musité sonriendo con maldad—. Acabará quemada la entrometida.

Era un truco bajo la manga que tenían los ladrones vestidos con ropas arábigas, ya sean los que robamos huevos (como yo), los que fueron tras las joyas más valiosas de todas (que van de rojo o verde), y los que se llevaron las llaves (de ropas azul violeta o verde brillante, así como los que se movían en avioneta, que también van de azul claro). Como me convendría justo ahora un transporte aéreo como ese último, algo con mucha más velocidad, pero por el momento me tendría que resignar y conformar con el lento y ruidoso globo, estando a merced del viento. El primer tramo fue un viaje bastante largo, para no tener que reencontrarnos tan pronto con el legítimo dueño del vehículo, aunque al pasar el tiempo la travesía se fue volviendo más tediosa: el piloto estaba cansándose de tanto conducir y yo no sabía qué hacer en ese espacio tan reducido. Al darme cuenta de esto, pasé el rato tratando de aprender cómo se manejaba, y así podría reemplazarlo mientras que él podría descansar. A pesar de esto, tuvimos que descender en varias ocasiones y sobre zonas en las que nadie las podría alcanzar, sólo para evitar las malas compañías que nos pudieran arrebatar nuestro objeto robado. Por suerte, no nos encontramos con ningún ser que nos importunara, tan sólo el mal clima era nuestro mayor obstáculo.

Un par de ocasiones fue que tuvimos que permanecer un buen rato sobre la tierra debido a los fuertes vientos, los cuales nos arrastraban en la dirección contraria, y también ocurrió lo mismo cuando había tormentas. En cuanto a esto último, en referencia a las tormentas, descubrí que el brujo sentía admiración por estas perturbaciones atmosféricas, al recibir con alegría la fuerza de la lluvia e incluso de las granizadas. Yo no compartía ese gusto, no quería mojarme en absoluto, salvo en pocas oportunidades y, por otro lado, me preguntaba qué le sucedería a él si recibía un rayo. Mientras que me refugiaba de las violentas precipitaciones en una cueva, Aldasa salía en busca de esas chispas eléctricas por ratos y, cuando le preguntaba por qué tenía que hacer esas cosas tan peligrosas, me respondía tranquilo que quería saber qué se sentía. Claro, porque el de verde era siempre el que lanzaba rayos a sus enemigos, y ahora el desgraciado quería sentir también lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Eso no resultaba ser muy convincente o despreocupante, y peor fue cuando él dijo que no sabía lo que le iba a suceder cuando el voltaje recorrería su cuerpo a toda velocidad. ¿Qué no lo sabía? ¿Acaso no presentía que podría matarlo, tal como las cabras que me mencionó? Pero él se iba por esa búsqueda inservible, y temía que no pudiera regresar.

—¿Todo bien, Marel? —me preguntaba el de sombrero sonriendo, luego de su cacería sin éxito.

—¿Cómo voy a estar bien? —le respondía de costumbre, sonando un poco enfadado, aunque después me fui dando cuenta que era inútil tratar que dejara esa actividad—. Se suponía que teníamos que descansar y, en lugar de eso, estás buscando que te electrocuten. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él no me respondía a eso último y, en su lugar, cambiaba de tema de conversación diciéndome que ya era hora de irnos, a continuar con el viaje que se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado. El clima parecía no ayudarnos otra vez, por la presencia de cierta oscuridad que había en pleno día, sin embargo, averigüé después que sólo se trataba de la niebla del pantano. Así es, nos estábamos aproximando hacia un gran pantano, precisamente al centro del mundo Creadores de Bestias, que representaba que medio camino ya estaba hecho. Bajamos a estirar las piernas sobre ese suelo que apenas crecían pastos, pero mi amigo se alejó de mi vista para explorar el terreno, o eso creía, y al cabo de varios minutos, él regresó con un pollo chamuscado. Bueno, un poco de carne fresca venía bien, luego de comer la carne seca que había traído el hechicero en su mochila, y con rapidez fue en busca de algo de leña para asarla. De nuevo él se ausentó y yo me quedé custodiando el vehículo, observando intranquilo los alrededores, notando ahí que había altas construcciones en piedra, similares a castillos, y un enorme árbol al que sólo se le veía el tronco. Diría que había mucho más de esa verdosa agua estancada que tierra firme y, un poco cerca del aerostato, había un portal que se conectaba con el sitio Aldea de Terrazas.

El lugar se veía sin habitantes, excepto por los jabalíes gigantes que se podían oír gruñir y que estaban apartados de donde me encontraba, pero supuse que los gnorcs estaban reunidos en alguna parte. El de los poderes climáticos reapareció y fue así que conseguimos de una buena vez cocinar el pollo, descansar por un momento y retomar con nuestra marcha. Otro día podría recorrer como un turista el mundo en el que estábamos, mas ahora teníamos que abandonarlo para entrar al que se llamaba Creadores de Sueños. Teníamos que seguir por más que cualquier cosa podría arruinar esta hazaña, desde que se estropee la maquinaria de la aeronave o que nos topáramos con el mismísimo Gnasty Gnorc o con alguno de sus torpes secuaces más allegados. Después de un largo tramo, por fin abandonamos el territorio pantanoso que ya comenzaba a hartarme, no sólo por ser todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado (al desierto), sino que la espesa niebla ocultaba el sol que nos guiaba. Fue por eso que nos atrasamos mucho más ahí, dando vueltas y cambiando de dirección constantemente, con lo que al final por poco se hacía realidad lo de la visita turística. No obstante, pudimos salir de aquel mundo para poder estar en ese lugar en lo alto de las montañas y en donde las islas flotaban; sí, cada vez nos acercábamos.

* * *

No olviden comentar, ¿sí?


	7. Torres endemoniadas

Buenas. Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.

Creo que me merezco la falta de interés por no actualizar seguido. Espero que me vaya mejor con este capítulo.

Hora de leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Torres endemoniadas**

Era un día soleado y apenas se veían nubes cuando llegamos al centro del mundo Creadores de Sueños, nada que ver con el horrible clima del pantanoso mundo llamado Creadores de Bestias, el cual acabamos de atravesar. El globo robado aterrizó sin problemas sobre una de tantas islas que flotaban en el aire, junto a una construcción similar a un castillo, y descendimos de éste en busca de un portal que nos llevaría al sitio Torres Embrujadas. El mapa que teníamos nos ayudó a encontrarlo rápidamente, pero lo que no estaba especificado en el papel eran los habitantes, y dos de ellos estaban de guardia frente a la entrada del castillo. Sobre suelo cubierto de césped, nosotros avanzamos hacia ellos, porque justo teníamos que ir hacia allá, y aquellas dos criaturas no se veían muy amigables. Ambos tenían unas pequeñas alas de colores en sus espaldas, y eran algo desproporcionados: uno estaba flotando y tenía una gran bocaza, mientras que el otro era de brazos largos y una pequeña cabeza. No quería darle explicaciones a éstos, quería probar si podía pasar de todas formas, sin embargo, cuando me aproximé unos pasos más, una luz surgió de repente, envolviendo a los guardias, provocando que aquellos dos crecieran bastante. Ahora los dos medían casi tres metros y se mostraban más molestos; yo no sabía lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el de la bocaza con una voz grave, acorde con su nueva altura—. Los ladrones de huevos no deberían estar aquí y creo que tampoco ese brujo vestido de verde.

—Un hada de fuego se robó mi huevo y vine a recuperarlo —exclamé con un tono desafiante, porque ya me estaba hartando toda esta situación—. Sé que ellas se reúnen cerca de aquí, ¿no?

—¡Aquí viene otra vez! —gritó de terror quien acompañaba a ese gigante vestido con un hábito color marrón, y señaló el cielo, ciertamente a la luz que se aproximaba de nuevo. No sabía por qué le tenía tanto miedo, pero ellos se refugiaron dentro del edificio tan pronto como pudieron.

Fue ahí donde aproveché el momento en que esos dos estaban distraídos para escapar de ellos, llevándome conmigo al de los poderes climáticos, por supuesto. Sí, ellos se dieron cuenta mas era demasiado tarde y su semejante altura les complicó aún más las cosas, ya que terminaron dándose contra el techo cuando intentaron atraparnos. El pasillo torcía hacia la izquierda y, ya que venía corriendo y observando al mismo tiempo a los torpes guardianes que se quedaron atrás, no pude evitar chocar contra otro de esos seres alados, con gorro de bufón y esa boca de buzón. Ni me fijé en cómo había quedado aquel morador después de la colisión, sólo me levanté a toda prisa y salí corriendo, encontrándome adelante con el portal que buscaba. Me detuve frente a este arco, adornado con tres filosas puntas, y que tenía tallado el nombre del lugar; sí, era el indicado, y como se estaba acercando ese ser deformado, demandando explicaciones a gritos, mi amigo y yo cruzamos el portal ahora que podíamos. Aparecimos de repente casi en el borde de una isla flotante, en donde atrás nuestro y los alrededores había un profundo abismo, en el que no se observaba el fondo. Aun con la respiración agitada luego de la huida, me fijé en el camino que teníamos por delante, mientras que el hechicero se acomodaba su sombrero que por poco se le volaba.

Había frente a nosotros una muralla de piedra, en la cual sólo se podía ingresar por medio de una gran puerta de madera, y como no había otra opción más que tratar de entrar ahí, el de los ojos bizcos fue el primero quien llamó a la puerta. Por momentos no sucedió nada y, mientras esperaba, hallé en un costado del camino una enorme armadura medieval tirada en el suelo que, por alguna extraña razón, me llamaba la atención. De pronto unos ojos se vieron al otro lado de una mirilla, e inmediatamente su dueño pidió una contraseña de una manera ruda, y fue ahí cuando miré a mi compañero sin saber qué responder. Aldasa también parecía algo perdido, su expresión me lo indicaba, sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse en silencio para pensar en algo, comenzó a recitar frases sin sentido, tratando de adivinar la clave. De esa manera, nunca nos dejarían pasar, aunque sucedió algo impensable en el guardián de la entrada: estaba riéndose de todas las tonterías que mi amigo decía, y por eso éste nos confesó que no existía ninguna contraseña, que sólo quería ver qué pasaba. Entonces la gruesa puerta se abrió con lentitud, emitiendo un chirrido de paso, y fue así que pudimos saber quién estaba tras ésta, quien se trataba de un gnorc con ropa camuflada, casco de soldado y con una granada en la mano.

—No esperaba tales visitas —comentó aquel ser, después de cerrar la entrada—. ¿Qué buscan?

—¿Sabes en dónde se reúnen las hadas? —pregunté, tratando de ir al grano, y quise observar si podía verlas por alguna parte. No había nada excepto otra armadura arrojada al piso de piedra.

—Ellas son un problema —dijo éste con tono despectivo—. Por eso fueron hechas prisioneras.

No lo podía creer pero fue bueno que así sucediera, y ahí fue que le hablé que buscaba a una de ellas, una que me había robado mi botín, no obstante, la criatura reveló que ninguna de estas aladas llevaba un huevo consigo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Acaso nunca pudo llegar a este lugar? ¿Será que la _maldición del desierto_ fue mucho para ella? Fue entonces que parecía que todo estaba perdido, y no quería tener que realizar una búsqueda minuciosa por todo el reino; por otro lado, el soldado nos avisó que tenía que atender a una prisionera que se encontraba en pésimo estado, con lo que supuse de inmediato que se trataba de ella. Le pedí que me hablara de ésta y su respuesta me sorprendió: la cautiva estaba aturdida, siempre pedía agua, y poseía muchos rasguños en su piel. ¡Sí, era ella! En ese momento, le solicité que me dejara verla, que ella era la culpable, con lo que el portador de granadas, y un tosco escudo de madera, permitió. Salimos de la circular habitación amurallada para caminar por un estrecho puente que enlazaba otra construcción, y ahí nos encontramos con otros guerreros que custodiaban puertas y otras entradas. Siempre fuimos en dirección recta y, luego de recorrer otro puente, estábamos frente a un cuarto cerrado con llave, el cual fue abierto con cuidado.

El hada estaba lejos de la puerta y descansaba en el sucio suelo, recostada ahí como si estuviera sobre una cama, viéndose realmente mal. Sí, ella se lo tenía merecido, por ser una entrometida, pero por ahora sólo me importaba mi trofeo, y no burlarme de su desgracia. Así que entonces busqué por todos los rincones, mas no encontré lo que quería, no estaba por ninguna parte, y desde luego que me acerqué a la moribunda para saber dónde lo escondió. Ella susurraba algo, que luego me di cuenta que era producto de alucinaciones, con lo que me incliné y pregunté en voz alta. Cuando sus ojos ojerosos se encontraron con los míos, ésta reaccionó apartándose de mí, arrastrándose como podía; era claro que ya sabía quién era. La chica descalza empezó a gritarme con desesperación, que me alejara de ella, y también comenzó a llorar, ahora en serio. Ante esa escena, el mitad gnomo parecía desorientado, seguro que quería estar al tanto de qué había pasado anteriormente y, para que no se alargara más esta situación, tenía que cambiar de estrategia, poder convencerla de alguna manera. Al principio la de vestido desgarrado no quería oírme, así que conseguí agarrarla de los brazos para obligarla a mirarme, y ahí le propuse que yo podía acabar con su sufrimiento. Ella se quedó paralizada, quizá pensando en que todo eso sería una farsa, pero su deseo de recuperarse era lo más importante.

—Haz que pare esta maldición y te diré dónde está el huevo —suplicó la joven despeinada, con su rostro manchado de lágrimas y mugre. Con mucho esfuerzo, ella logró sentarse—. Por favor.

Todos salimos de la habitación después de eso, de todas formas, ella no sería capaz de escapar mientras preparaba el antídoto de mi propio veneno. Tenía la teoría sobre qué hacer, aunque nunca lo había llevado a la práctica, porque jamás me había pasado algo así antes. Sólo tenía que pedirle a este gnorc un último favor: pronunciar unas palabras mientras que sostuviera en sus manos un vaso con agua; esto le pareció muy extraño y no quería verse implicado en cosas que no comprendía, con lo que emprendió la huida. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre se complicaban? Ahí se fue mi oportunidad de acabar más rápido con el problema, y ahora tenía que perseguir a otra persona para que me ayudara con este conjuro. Mientras buscábamos a ese alguien, noté aún más armaduras tiradas y tenía la sensación de que no estaban ahí porque sí, tenía que haber alguna razón, pero no era tiempo de distraerme con eso. Por fortuna, el brujo de verde contaba con algo que también precisaba: una pequeña hoja de papel y un lápiz, para anotar la oración. Yo no podía decirla en voz alta, tampoco mi amigo por ser lo que somos, ya que eso de seguro que nos laceraría, o aun peor. Por eso se necesitaba de alguien más, no obstante, los soldados que nos encontrábamos se alejaban, como si tuviéramos la peste.

—Quizá ellos ya saben nuestras intenciones —comentó en voz baja el del sombrero, después de que una de esas criaturas corriera de forma precipitada—. No sé por qué tienen tanto miedo.

—Tenemos que seguir buscando —dije ya algo extenuado—. Si ella se muere, perderé el huevo.

Los edificios estaban desiertos y no podía ser que aquí sólo hubiera guerreros mitad orcos; no, tenía que haber otros seres, precisamente los que le daban el nombre a este pueblo. Pese a que no quería alejarme mucho de la secuestradora, nos acercamos hacia un precipicio que contaba con un torbellino, el cual se conectaba con otra isla que estaba a más altura. Debía haber mucho más criaturas en aquel castillo tan descomunal que se veía a lo lejos, sin embargo, sólo pudimos reparar en unos hongos saltarines, los cuales fueron perseguidos por quien me acompañaba, como parte de un juego. Cuando nos aproximamos a la gran construcción, notamos que salían y bajaban por las escaleras varios hechiceros, todos vestidos de igual forma y muy parecidos a mi compañero, con sombreros grandes y de color gris claro. Uno de ellos se quedó atrás, pero los que siguieron caminando pasaron frente a nosotros, y ahí pude advertir en su ropa azul oscuro, con dibujos de estrellas y lunas blancas. Decía que había similitud entre ellos y a quien tenía a mi lado, porque cada uno de ellos flotaba y tenían sobre sus cabezas una nube de lluvia, con lo que creía que también tenían poderes climáticos. Se parecían mucho aunque no del todo, ya que apenas nos miraron de reojo, ni siquiera nos preguntaron qué hacíamos ahí, y se veían bastantes serios.

—¡Oye! ¡Sí, tú, el último! —gritó de repente el loco que cazaba rayos, sobresaltándome, y pese a que el llamado fue escandaloso, aquel a quien iba dirigido el mensaje sólo detuvo su marcha. Él nos echó después una mirada de odio, aun así continuaban los llamados eufóricos y, cuando nos reunimos los tres, fue saludado animadamente por el vocinglero—. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

—Más vale que sea importante —dijo aquel mago sonando despreciativo y mostrándose tenso, mirando siempre a un costado—. Tengo que entrenar, así que no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Le explicamos el problema rápidamente, aunque había veces en que él no parecía escucharnos, y cuando terminamos de hablar, él lanzó una carcajada sarcástica. Comentó que hacía mucho que no se reía de esa manera, había pocas cosas que le causaban gracia; desde luego que todo esto lo dijo con tono irónico, algo que no me resultaba gracioso. Que no teníamos que contar con él para la invocación, explicaba después, y por la misma razón que nosotros: él también era uno de los nuestros. Para comprobarlo, el de la ropa estampada se despojó por un segundo su sombrero, para que viéramos los cuernos de su cabeza, y de paso se observó la piel negra que teníamos en común. Esto no iba muy bien, encima que aquel brujo seguía riendo por lo bajo, no obstante, él paró para avisarnos que tenía a alguien para que pudiera decir la frase, alguien que no se negaría a la petición. Esperaba a que fuera cierto y, sin más rodeos, él nos condujo hacia donde estaba esa persona, yendo a dirección contraria a la que venía, aunque no subimos hacia donde estaba la entrada al castillo. No, continuamos y fuimos hacia otro lugar, en donde había que atravesar un estrecho camino para dirigirnos hacia un pequeño castillo, en comparación con el que estaba en frente. La puerta y las ventanas estaban bien cerradas, y para poder entrar, el huraño lanzó chispas verdes de su mano y la cerradura se abrió.

Así que este hechicero no sólo tenía habilidades con el clima, sino también podía mover objetos con su magia, o eso parecía. Entramos y comenzamos a caminar en silencio en el recinto al que le hacía falta una buena ventilación, y después aquel guía nos hizo un gesto para que miráramos por la mirilla de una puerta. Fui primero, desconfiando, porque no sabía qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de actitud (de burlarse a ayudarnos), y observé una oscura habitación, en donde había en un rincón un hada de fuego, en mejores condiciones que la raptora. ¿Acaso este practicante de magia se refería a ella? No me gustaba la idea, sin embargo, el que estaba vestido de azul y gris claro repitió que ésta iba a ayudar a una de las suyas, porque ya lo hizo antes, precisamente tratando de defenderla en el momento en que las capturaban. ¿Qué otra opción teníamos? Cuando acepté la idea, el que nos llevó hasta ahí no nos permitió ingresar, ya que quería que le diéramos algo a cambio de su ayuda. Presentía que algo así ocurriría, que no se arrepintió de alguna manera por burlarse de nosotros, y mientras le decía que era un vulgar extorsionador, porque se veía que no teníamos nada de valor, mi amigo revisaba su mochila. Era un milagro que esa bolsa no se mojara después de tanto tiempo, quizá sea impermeable, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, sino que esperaba a que alguna cosa de ahí nos salvara.

—Sólo me gustaría una cosa —dijo él, oyéndose misterioso, después de rechazar algunas de las cosas que el de verde le mostraba, incluso le ofreció la joya azul que tenía. No quería pensar mal, si a este sujeto le gustaban las cosas raras, sólo esperaba no pagar tanto por este favor—. Ya me harté de comer siempre hongos, son un asco, ¿no tienen algo mejor que esa basura?

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó el de los ojos torcidos, sacando una lata que tenía guardado, esperando a que eso no tendría adentro esas horribles galletas llenas de semillas; esta oportunidad llegaría a su fin si así fuera. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso, sino que era esa carne cecina de cabra, lo que había en el interior del saco—. Te traeré mucho más si tú quieres. Soy un experto cazador…

Pero él no llegó a terminar de decir la frase, porque aquel otro con nube de lluvia le arrebató un trozo de carne y lo devoró en un segundo; parecería que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Como ya cumplimos con la parte del trato, ya era hora de hablar con esa hada, aunque el asunto tuvo una demora ya que el hambriento se dispuso a comer toda nuestra provisión de emergencias. Él no quería parar de consumir aquel alimento salado y deshidratado, y tuvimos que esperar a que abriera la puerta cuando a él se le ocurriera. Luego de que por fin entramos, la chica con alas se veía molesta (por evidentes razones) y también algo asustada, quizá por tener en frente a unos forasteros. Ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo, así que fui directo al grano, mas ella no aceptó de inmediato, sino que tuve que convencerla diciéndole que la vida de su compañera estaba en riesgo. Ahí ella sí tuvo que rendirse y le pasé el apunte para que lo practicara, mientras se hacía esto, era el momento de conseguir lo otro que era necesario: el vaso con agua. Para eso último, le pregunté al residente si sabía de alguna fuente, y él me respondió aún con la boca llena.

* * *

Comenten, por favor, que me anima la vida.


	8. Finalmente juntos

Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por el review anónimo.

Llegó la hora de leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Finalmente juntos**

Sí, por un lado, había conseguido a alguien para que dijera unas palabras que formarían parte de un ritual, cosa que sanaría al hada que lastimé; sin embargo, todavía faltaba algo, así que todos salimos a buscarlo. Era un simple vaso con agua lo que hacía falta, y no podía sustituirlo con la lluvia que ambos brujos echaban sin parar, porque esa agua no era buena que digamos, debido a sus invocadores. El camino en busca de aquella agua se hacía cada vez más largo, con el hechicero de gris y azul como guía, andando primero hacia el monumental castillo, subiendo por las escaleras, y atravesando los diversos pasillos de dicho edificio. No había señales de ese líquido por ninguna parte, aunque sí había muchas puertas, algunas de estas hechas de metal, que se veían bastante pesadas. Por momentos creí que nos perderíamos, porque el baquiano se puso a averiguar qué había detrás de cada entrada, asomándose para observar por cada mirilla. En una sala había sólo un dragón cristalizado, en otra, muchos cofres con joyas, y en la siguiente un gnorc soldado hablando animadamente con otra criatura mágica prisionera, que dejaron de hacerlo en el instante que advirtieron la vigilancia. Una puerta de metal conducía hacia otras escaleras, y la que seguía, la última por revisar, permitía el paso hacia un patio con estanque. Bien, ahí estaba, y después de apartar unos hongos saltarines que justo estaban en el camino, hundí el vaso para sacar un poco de esa agua quieta.

—Bien, regresemos —dije cuando ya tenía una buena cantidad en el recipiente, pero después me sorprendí de mala manera al ver que estaba cerca el lugar al que teníamos que ir. Es decir, que tuvimos que tomar el camino más largo para llegar hasta el depósito, y recién me estaba dando cuenta. Podría llegar de un salto para no atravesar de nuevo el castillo, si bien corría el riesgo de que el agua se me volcara, así que no quedaba otra opción más que seguir los pasos.

El viaje de regreso fue más agotador porque teníamos que subir por las rampas, en lugar de bajarlas como hacía poco, y además tenía que asegurar que nada contaminara el líquido, ni tampoco que se me cayera cuando bajaba por las escaleras. Como odiaba eso: tener que ir con cuidado y a paso de tortuga; justo yo, que soy un experto corriendo a toda velocidad y huyendo de mis enemigos. Pese a todo esto, lo logramos y, después de que la cerradura se abría otra vez con magia, nos reencontramos con esa chica alada que iba a decir la oración, esperándonos con una expresión de cansancio. Le entregué el vaso y le indiqué lo que tenía que hacer: leer en voz alta el enunciado mientras que sostenía con una mano el simple recipiente metálico. Cuando ella estaba por empezar, nos alejamos un poco, ya que también nos hacía sentir algo mal esas palabras. De principio a fin, se notaba que ella se sentía estúpida, porque era de seguro que ella nunca había preparado agua bendita en toda su vida, y con esa vacilación que tenía, preguntó si todo había salido bien cuando terminó. Había que probarla, respondí, y le pedí que hundiera y mojara sus dedos para que pudiera salpicarme, con lo que para eso, me levanté una manga de mi ropa. Tenía que ser yo la victima porque vi de reojo las caras de terror de mis compañeros.

—¡Ah, maldición, eso sí que duele! —exclamé con furia, en el instante en que aquellas gotas me quemaran la piel del brazo y diera paso a que surgiera un brevísimo humo. A pesar del dolor, sonreí porque resultó estar bien hecho—. Esto nos servirá. Parece que por fin ya está todo listo.

—¡No tan rápido! —gritó la muchacha enojada, en el mismo momento en que yo levantaba una mano porque quería el vaso de vuelta, utilizando el contenido cristalino como una vil arma para amenazarnos. Retrocedí un paso, porque temía que ella me echara encima toda esa pócima, y también pensaban lo mismo los brujos, que no sabían si atacar o no. Mientras tanto, ella se movía lento hacia la puerta—. Déjenme en libertad, o de lo contrario… Terminarán quemados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el de sombrero gris cuando tomó algo de valor—. Sabes que puedo lanzarte un rayo o simplemente arrebatarte esa cosa en un segundo. ¿Qué eliges?

Sí, eso podría funcionar aunque no sabía qué cosa iba a suceder primero, y además, el líquido transparente podría derramarse durante el forcejeo, y no me sentía con ánimos para realizar la fastidiosa operación desde el comienzo. Antes de que empezara la lucha, intervine proponiendo a esa hada que me devolviera esa agua, mientras que le dejábamos libre el camino para que se fuera. Ella parecía aceptarlo, a pesar de que no dijo nada en absoluto, y si por si acaso intentaba huir, el de ropa con símbolos se quedó de guardia bloqueando la primera entrada, mientras que el de verde abría las demás. Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida con precaución, hasta que nos encontrábamos a la intemperie, sobre el cortísimo césped y a pasos del profundo vacío. Ella, con una mirada desafiante, alargó un brazo para entregarme lo que yo precisaba y, cuando ya estuvo el objeto en mis manos, ella se elevó en el aire a toda velocidad. El residente se notaba molesto, y le lanzó chispazos a la prófuga, sin poder acertar en ninguna ocasión como para obligarla a descender. Luego, cuando ya vio que atacar era totalmente inútil, él empezó a gritarme, diciendo que era mi culpa el que haya perdido a una prisionera y que esperaba a que el jefe de este mundo, Jacques, no llegara a enterarse de lo sucedido. Él sí que tenía razón y ahora está pasando por casi mi misma desgracia.

Pese a que yo tenía mis propios problemas, me ofrecí a ayudarlo con la recaptura, antes de que se desquitara conmigo golpeándome, con la condición de atender mis asuntos primero. De esa manera, buscaríamos a esa portadora de un cetro en la misma dirección en que está situado el huevo de dragón para empezar. Aquel movedor de objetos aceptó la proposición de mala gana, con lo que de inmediato fuimos hacia donde estaba encerrada la chica moribunda. Después de entrar en esa circular habitación, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo y con la mirada perdida, que parecería que está soñando despierta. Nuevamente la chica desaliñada tardó en reaccionar a lo que le estaba contando y se mostró muy aterrorizada cuando salió de esa especie de trance, cuando sus ojos le mostraron la realidad. Luego de repetir la historia y de avisarle que ya tenía la cura a sus males, ella lo rechazó en un primer momento, si bien también eso se debía a se encontraba tan débil que no podía sostener el vaso. Había entonces que darle de beber y protesté por ello, y ahí me di cuenta, observando hacia atrás, que el que vivía en Hechiceros estaba comenzando a reírse de la situación. De seguro que él carcajearía ni bien haría eso que era algo degradante, sin embargo, el otro mago no permitió que eso sucediera, tomando mi lugar ya que decía que era el responsable de las prisioneras.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él cuando acabó de darle todo el contenido con cierta delicadeza, actitud que me asombraba y también a mi amigo, quien permaneció ese tiempo en silencio.

—Habrá que esperar a que le haga efecto —respondí desalentado, porque de verdad que no sabía cuánto se demoraría esto, y yo deseaba terminar con esta cuestión, cuanto antes, mejor.

Salimos todos de ahí, observando que las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento, señalándonos que ya era hora de buscar un refugio para pasar la noche. Mañana a primera hora veríamos cómo estaba la cautiva y, a su vez, comenzar con la cacería de la que salió en libertad. En cuanto a esto último, el de cara de pocos amigos nos llevó hasta su habitación en el enorme castillo, como una manera de saber que no escaparíamos y no cumpliríamos nuestra palabra de echarle una mano. El lugar era amplio, debido a que antes vivía un dragón ahí (el nuevo dueño lo mencionó y se burló del ahora cristalizado reptil), y los objetos que se veían estaban en orden aunque todo eso le daba un aspecto medieval. El anfitrión, que dijo llamarse Banuram, nos indicó con esa ruda manera que podíamos dormir en el sillón, que era algo grande y al mismo tiempo no se veía muy cómodo para los dos, no obstante eso no era una preocupación para el brujo verdoso, quien se distrajo curioseando las posesiones ajenas. Por supuesto que eso no le cayó bien al otro mago, que tuvo que repetir una y otra vez su advertencia de no tocar nada, si bien eso no duró mucho tiempo porque el entrometido detuvo su actividad y le preguntó si tenía algo para comer. Rezongando, aquel ser se dirigió hacia un armario en el rincón donde estaba la cocina, sacó de ahí dos ollas y los dejó de forma brusca sobre la mesa.

Ambos envases contenían hongos, nos reveló el propietario, preparados de forma diferente y, después de probar un par de estos con desconfianza, ahí supe a qué se refería con que él estaba harto de estas cosas. Estos comestibles eran sencillamente un asco, no tenían ningún sabor, y debió ser por eso que aquel serio se volvió loco con la carne salada; una reacción que consideré exagerada pero es que él estaba desesperado. Por fortuna, el cazador de rayos preparó un té, bajo la supervisión y guía del otro hechicero, resultando algo reconfortante después de la cena insípida. Llegó la hora de dormir y tuve que quedarme quieto en un rincón del sofá, soportando de vez en cuando los sacudidas que hacía mi compañero con sus pies, golpeándome los míos. Fue algo incómodo al principio ya que después descansé bien, y todo porque me fui a dormir sobre la gruesa alfombra a mitad de la noche. Tenía que admitir que me sentía como un perro, y más cuando tenía cerca el calmado fuego de la chimenea, pero eso no me molestaba porque, por un lado, estaba acostumbrado a dormir donde podía. Ya era de día y, después de un mísero desayuno, salimos de la habitación del castillo puesto que había muchas cosas por hacer, y lo primero fue saber qué sucedió con el hada enferma, buscando de paso a la que dejamos ir. Durante el camino hacia esa cárcel, el medio loco trataba de ser amistoso con el de mala onda.

—Después de que termine todo este asunto del huevo, de la prófuga y de ese dragón violeta, tú puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras —le dijo con seguridad, sin embargo, el otro mostraba desconfianza, sintiendo que le estaban diciendo sólo estupideces—. Ya sabes, para no tratar con tus socios que parecen llevarse todos muy mal. Además, la carne de cabra te estará esperando…

—Cuando termine todo… —comenzó a decir el de gris y azul reflexionando—. ¡Sí, claro! No ves que todo esto no va bien: oí que ese monstruo está ahora enfrentándose con el Doctor Shemp y será difícil tratar de sacarlo del camino. Es poco probable que esto termine bien, para nosotros.

—¡Qué pesimista! —exclamó el de ojos bizcos, ganándose una mirada de odio como respuesta; ante eso, cambió de actitud tratando de disculparse—. Bueno, quizá tengas razón pero, si llega a cambiar la situación, recuerda mi invitación. El mundo de los Hechiceros es un lugar amigable.

Aún el de los símbolos en su ropa parecía reacio a lo que aquel le decía, y la conversación iba a continuar de no ser porque ya estábamos todos frente a la puerta de la prisión. Detrás de esta, observando desde la mirilla, se vio que la chica alada estaba mucho mejor y nos reconoció en el instante en que se dio cuenta que había alguien cerca. Entramos al lugar no sé por qué, si desde la ventanilla ella podía decirme lo que necesitaba saber, de todas formas, ella no trataría de escapar con tantos obstáculos en su camino. Al principio, ella no se mostraba muy dispuesta a hablar, con que le recordé que tenía que cumplir con su palabra y le amenacé con herirla de nuevo. Ahí cambió de parecer y, en vez de ir directo al grano, ella empezó a narrar su historia después de nuestra pelea, algo que seguramente tendría alteraciones y demás cosas que me harían perder el tiempo. Nos contó que tuvo que soportar el frío y los aguaceros hasta el mundo Creadores de Bestias, mas eso no le causó un resfrío, sino que ella se sentía como si estuviera en un desierto abrasador. Fue un milagro llegar hasta ese punto con la falta de orientación que sufría, y que también una de sus compañeras la encontrara. De esta manera, ambas regresaron hacia su lugar de reunión, pese a que ella permanecía casi todo el tiempo dentro de una ilusión, y por eso, su aliada hacía un doble esfuerzo llevándola.

Al aproximarse hacia Torres Embrujadas, a tan escasos metros de encontrarse con su reina, ellas observaron desde cierta distancia el brusco cambio que había sufrido su pueblo y, viendo como estaban, era de seguro que las capturarían tarde o temprano. Por eso, elaboraron un plan para proteger el huevo de dragón: esconderlo en algún lugar, así no caería en manos de esos gnorcs, y por consiguiente estaría fuera de mi alcance, por si venía a buscarlo. Interrumpí su narración, queriendo saber dónde estaba el botín, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y continuó con su relato. Ya que ella se sentía realmente mal, las dos decidieron entregarse sin protestar al enemigo, porque confiaban en que la enferma recibiría atenciones y que también su estadía sería corta, al tenerle fe a ese dragón llamado Spyro. Finalmente el hada nos amenazó que, aunque lograra conseguir el huevo, ese suceso no duraría mucho tiempo, porque de un momento a otro su héroe vendría a castigarnos. Eso está por verse, le respondí, y le repetí la pregunta del día, contestándome a regañadientes que está en la cima de la montaña más alta cercana, precisamente dentro de un hueco entre las rocas. Salimos de ahí inmediatamente, porque ella no quería dar más pistas, y ahí recurrí a las indicaciones del brujo de sombrero gris, ya que tenía una idea de dónde estaría. Además, él dedujo que la criatura voladora (que quería volver a meter en prisión) se marcharía hacia aquel escondite, por ser cómplice de la convaleciente.

—La montaña más alta en este lugar es el castillo —explicó el mago, mientras que avanzábamos a toda prisa—. Así que debe de estar en el techo. Parece que ella sólo trataba de despistarnos.

Atravesamos por los mismos pasillos que recorrimos antes, aunque luego continuamos por un pasaje que aún no conocía, subiendo unas cuantas escalinatas que hacían ver al castillo como todo un laberinto. Después de dejar atrás una puerta metálica, vimos que ya estábamos en la cima, en una gran azotea que contaba con muchas chimeneas y con los bordes protegidos. Nos dispersamos para empezar a buscar el trofeo, pero eso no fue necesario ya que primero di con la fugitiva, la cual estaba a punto de salir volando con la cosa que quería. Ella por supuesto que se alarmó al verme y se apresuró en alzar el vuelo, no obstante no llegó muy lejos porque de un salto la alcancé y comenzó a repetirse la historia. Era muy difícil deshacerse de mí con el objeto preciado en una mano y con el cetro en la otra, así que ella empezó a gritar de miedo y también a patalear sin lograr nada, excepto desesperarse aún más cuando trepaba cada vez más arriba. Esta vez no había nadie que la salvara, es más, yo contaba con ayuda porque el de la ropa con dibujos consiguió inmovilizar a la chica con su magia y nos llevó al suelo. Luego de soltarme y mientras recobraba el aliento, Aldasa recuperó la cosa ovalada y me la entregó. Después él se volvió para quizá enfrentar a la joven descalza, tal vez regañándola, pero en vez de eso, le lanzó un rayo que la dejó inconsciente, luego de una sacudida.

A lo mejor eso fue demasiado, aunque mucho no me importaba, hasta creo que se lo merecía. Ya nada me importaba porque tenía en mis esqueléticas manos el huevo de dragón y, juré que desde este momento, haría lo que fuera para no separarme más de esa cosa. Ese sujeto no muy sociable también se veía satisfecho, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro e incluso le dio las gracias al lanzador de rayos por su buena intervención. El que dio el golpe final sonreía, supongo porque ya estaba logrando caerle bien a Banuram, y me di cuenta que éramos un buen equipo.

* * *

Y ahora llegó la hora de que me escriban reviews. Siempre serán agradecidos.


	9. Cuando volvíamos

Hola, de nuevo.

Decidí actualizar ahora porque sí, también porque sé que tuvieron que esperar mucho por un nuevo capítulo.

Casi el fic va a terminar así que quiero ver muchos reviews.

Espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Cuando volvíamos**

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenía el huevo de dragón, y esta vez no iba a dejar que se me escapara de nuevo. Mientras contemplaba aquella cosa rosada, empecé a recordar los muchos obstáculos que se me cruzaron en el camino al tratar de recuperarlo. Dichos obstáculos fueron la bandada de buitres violentos, los aeróstatas oportunistas, los climas extremos, cierto brujo de verde que me hizo rabiar y que ahora es mi amigo, y sobre todo las hadas, que querían hacerse las heroínas. Había más cosas en la lista pero que no venían al caso, y además había como varios asuntos para resolver todavía, como volver a nuestros respectivos sitios, para hacer de cuenta de que nada de esto sucedió. Sí, había cosas por hacer, mas mis compañeros no se veían listos para eso, porque estaban charlando y al mismo tiempo se burlaban de la detenida electrizada; era como una forma de festejar porque todo resultó salir bien. Ellos tenían razón, sin embargo, era mejor resolver los problemas cuanto antes; luego habría tiempo para celebrar en serio. Les dije lo que pasaba, y estuvieron de acuerdo, así se podía llevar a la prisionera a su celda antes de que recobrara el sentido. Regresamos por la misma ruta, atravesando pasillos y bajando por las escaleras del monumental castillo, encaminándonos primero hacia la prisión para librarnos de esa chica problemática. Cuando ella ya estaba encerrada, el hechicero de sombrero gris se sacudió las manos en señal de que esto ya estaba resuelto.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que este reciente socio nos guió hacia el portal, el cual nos llevaría hacia el centro del mundo de los Creadores de Sueños, así que otra vez entramos dentro de la gran construcción. A mitad del viaje, tomamos una vía diferente, una en que había que trepar una escalinata y desviarnos por un sendero que iba hacia un profundo abismo. El camino seguía más adelante y para mí eso no era una molestia, ya que podía llegar hacia el otro lado con un salto. La cuestión era cómo se las arreglarían los magos para pasar, y esto fue solucionado en el momento en que el movedor de objetos utilizó su magia para mover unos enormes ladrillos de la pared. De esta manera, el pasaje estaba completado y los tres llegamos hacia un espacio en que más de esos soldados gnorcs rondaban. Después de una breve caminata, nos encontramos con el portal y, antes de que dijera alguna palabra de despedida hacia aquel que nos ayudó, él decidió acompañarnos y también para ver qué podía conseguir en esa parte del mundo. Siendo así, nosotros tres nos dirigimos hacia allá, apareciendo cerca de la entrada de un castillo, en la cual recordé que estábamos huyendo de unas criaturas desfiguradas. Por suerte, éstas no se veían por ninguna parte y, si aún la fortuna estaba de nuestro lado, el globo también estaría esperándonos al final del amplio pasadizo; algo que sería bueno que sucediera, pero no fue así.

—¿Cómo vamos a regresar entonces? —preguntó Aldasa preocupado, ni bien nos fijamos que faltaba el transporte volador. A pesar de que su pregunta había sonado algo estúpida, él tenía la razón, y buscaba algo para responderle, algo que sea más de ayuda que decirle que no lo sabía.

—Creo que tendremos que robar otro globo —contesté muy pensativo, porque no quería viajar de nuevo a esa pobre velocidad que ciertamente me molestaba, y luego me volví hacia el que vivía en esta tierra para decirle algo—. ¿Sabes dónde se ubica el aeróstata? ¿Podrías llevarnos?

No hacía falta que él respondiera con palabras, si desde acá se podía observar el gran vehículo, después de fijarnos un rincón del horizonte, con lo que él tuvo que simplemente señalárnoslo. Que conocía un atajo para llegar hasta ahí, comentó el de los símbolos en su ropa, así que lo seguimos, justo por donde veníamos, aunque esquivamos el portal hacia Torres Embrujadas y seguir más allá. Un bufón estaba ahí cerca, del otro lado de un arroyuelo de aguas claras, no obstante, no resultó ser una amenaza sino que era todo lo contrario: huyó cuando vio que nos estábamos acercando. Nuestro guía se detuvo frente a una plataforma y luego se subió sobre ésta, para demostrarnos que estábamos ante torbellinos, que justo nos llevaron hacia la isla flotante que buscábamos. Nos llevó un poco de tiempo para recuperarnos de aquel traslado giratorio, y después de eso, ahí estaba el globo, lleno de aire caliente y preparado para despegar en cualquier momento. Era como si eso nos estuviera esperando, aun así ninguno de nosotros dio un paso hacia allá por diversas razones. Una de estas era porque el de ojos bizcos no quería despedirse aun de su nuevo aliado, a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de ir a visitarlo, por eso él hablaba entrecortado, buscando las palabras convincentes que no arruinaran la relación. En cuanto a mí, luego de pensarlo, sostenía que era mejor ocultarse en este mundo, porque creía que no importaba en donde estaba, si cumplía con lo más importante: proteger el huevo.

Era cierto que acordamos quedarnos en un lugar específico, era parte del trato, aunque después de recorrer distintos lugares y encontrar muchos buenos escondites, pensaba que no era del todo necesario obedecerlo. Cuando compartí mi idea, ellos no estaban muy inclinados con esta idea y se apoyaron en el plan del regreso al indicarme aquella nave. Bueno, quizá su punto de vista era bueno, ya que los jefes podrían enterarse de nuestro cambio de planes sin previa consulta, así que para ahorrarnos los problemas que se ocasionarían, decidí que era mejor viajar de una vez y aprovechar ese golpe de suerte. En el momento de terminar su discurso de despedida, mi amigo se desplazó directo hacia el artefacto, como si estuviera alucinando, pero ahora que dejé mi idea de lado, descubrí algo con lo que me hizo desconfiar de aquella suerte repentina que nos tocó. Había algo sospechoso en toda esta situación: no se veía al piloto por ahí cerca ni a ningún otro ser, con lo que no debería ya estar todo listo. Corrí para detener a mi compañero, que iba directo hacia una supuesta trampa o a encontrarse cara a cara nada menos que con un conductor fantasma, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Dos sujetos, que estaban ocultos dentro de la barquilla, por fin se dieron a conocer, haciéndonos sobresaltar a los tres, y un poco se adelantaron hasta impedirnos el paso para subir a bordo. La presencia de estos dos no me gustaba y algo me decía que nos encontrábamos en graves problemas.

—¡Por fin los tenemos! —exclamó uno de ellos, precisamente el despeinado que tenía puesto un sombrero café, una larga barba y estaba envuelto por un tornado que lo elevaba a un par de metros del suelo—. ¡Qué largo viaje hicieron! ¿Acaso creyeron que todo esto no iba a saberse?

—¡Se terminaron los juegos y de andar paseándose por ahí! —regañó el otro que tenía una fea máscara verde, un par de extrañas alas en su espalda, un colorido gorro de bufón y un resorte por piernas—. ¡Se suponía que teníamos un trato! ¡Todos van a volver a donde pertenecen!

—Sólo lo estaba ayudando a recuperar su huevo, señor Fanfarrón —se disculpó el de verde.

—Digo lo mismo, Jacques —comentó Banuram, mostrándose sin casi ningún temor ante su jefe.

—Todo es mi culpa —dije aunque no fuera del todo cierto, porque no quería que los castigaran.

Traté de que se calmaran estos secuaces importantes de Gnasty Gnorc, diciéndoles que justo ya nos íbamos y así casi todo volvía a la normalidad, y por suerte lo logré aunque aún estaban muy molestos porque ellos también se arriesgaron al venir hasta aquí. Ellos también se salieron de sus zonas para preparar esta emboscada innecesaria y, sin perder más tiempo y de una brusca manera, cada uno se fue hacia donde debía estar desde el principio. Mientras que el que se veía como un muñeco de una caja de sorpresas y el mago antisocial iban por un lado, nosotros tres fuimos por otro y en globo, rumbo hacia el mundo Hechiceros. En esta ocasión, avanzábamos más rápido y todo gracias a los poderes de viento que tenía este sujeto, el cual quería llegar ya mismo hacia su territorio en las montañas nevadas. No me agradaba la idea de volver a estar en ese clima en especial, pero era bueno que el saber que estábamos regresando y así poder estar preparándonos para la venida de aquel dragón arruina-planes. Durante el tiempo en que aquel controlador de huracanes alardeaba de sus habilidades, el brujo de verde lo admiraba y también conversaba con él animadamente para tratar de sumarlo a sus amistades. Por fortuna, el líder no parecía estar interesado en esa conversación, aunque eso no desanimaba al loco insistente, y temía que en cualquier momento se cansara y lo tirara al vacío. Qué bueno que eso no sucedió.

Luego de largas horas de travesía agobiante, y justo sobre la superficie pantanosa de Creadores de Bestias, Fanfarrón anunció que tomaríamos un descanso, puesto que él se había agotado al usar tantas veces sus destrezas en el manejo de los aires. Aterrizamos sobre un enorme edificio de piedra, y los que me acompañaban bajaron de inmediato del transporte, una vez que este ya estaba anclado al suelo. Mientras que el jefe deshacía el tornado que lo protegía, para así poder descansar apoyando sus pies y caminar un poco, mi amigo se alejó de nosotros lo más pronto posible, con la brevísima explicación de que enseguida regresaba. De no ser por el cansancio de aquel cercano secuaz del cristalizador de dragones, era de seguro que iría tras los pasos de este impulsivo buscando un motivo más detallado. Yo respondí a sus preguntas, tratando de aplacar la molestia que mostraba, diciéndole que seguramente él se fue en busca de algo para matar el hambre. Mientras esperábamos, el barbudo estaba medio aburrido y, por eso quiso saber sobre todo lo ocurrido, porque sólo se dio cuenta que faltaban dos ayudantes e investigó en donde se encontraban. Le narré lo sucedido, omitiendo los detalles insignificantes, y cuando terminé, él se echó a reír, que nunca había conocido alguien con tanta mala suerte en su vida, me dijo así como que yo no tenía que haber pasado por todo eso, si al principio se lo informaba al Doctor Shemp. No sabía qué decir: ¿en serio que podía ahorrarme tantas molestias?

—¡Oigan, traje la cena! —gritó Aldasa a todo pulmón y vimos que traía en una mano una bolsa. Cuando se reunió con nosotros, esperaba ver un pollo electrocutado dentro de esa bolsa de papel, pero en vez de eso, él mostró que ya tenía el ave cocinada, cortada en trozos y frita.

—Parece que has ido de compras —comentó el gobernante de Hechiceros con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca. Después de asegurarse que el alimento le gustaba, ahí se lo agradeció—. Bien hecho, aunque será mejor irnos cuanto antes.

Esta vez el globo no fue impulsado con ayuda extra, sino que el de ojos bizcos tomó el mando de la nave, dándole tiempo al despeinado para que se recuperara. Mientras conducía, el loco de los rayos fue explicando que, para conseguir esa comida, tuvo que trabajar por un rato espantando enormes jabalíes, que arruinaban el negocio en un puesto atendido por un gnorc de cresta y con ropa negra. Además de ir a velocidad normal, tuvimos que detener el vehículo después de unas horas, por el simple hecho de parar en un lugar conveniente para pasar la noche. A la mañana, de nuevo éramos propulsados por la fuerza del viento invocado, acercándonos cada vez más al clima helado propio de las montañas de aquel territorio donde se reunían los magos. A pesar de que el viaje de vuelta fue más breve que el de la ida, me pareció que no había mucha diferencia, y todo porque no quería regresar, aun sabiendo sus ventajas. Llegamos al centro del mundo al atardecer, y todos ya cansados por tanto recorrido, sin embargo, todavía teníamos que llegar a otro lado, al sitio al que estábamos asignados cada uno. Avanzamos con lentitud los primeros pasos fuera de la barquilla, ignorando completamente las protestas del aeróstata llamado Tuco, el cual se notaba bastante molesto porque le habíamos robado su globo. No le dirigimos ni una palabra al viajante, por más que nos decía que íbamos a tener nuestro merecido cuando llegara su querido héroe, que esperaba a que nos diera un buen castigo.

El portal más cercano era la guarida de este experto en tempestades, así que antes de cruzarlo, él nos amenazó que no quería más escapadas y que fuéramos de inmediato a nuestros lugares. Asentimos al mismo tiempo y ahí Fanfarrón cruzó el portal para refugiarse en aquel terreno en donde esperaría a ese pequeño lagarto. Ahora que por fin nos libramos de él, era hora de volver a casa y fue así que subimos por las cuestas, marchando despacio aunque con cierta calma ya que no faltaba nada para llegar. Cuando ya estábamos a la entrada del hogar, había algo que no estaba ahí antes: se trataba de una gran llave dorada, algo simple en su diseño y que estaba en medio de la plataforma. El brujo sospechó que ésta misma servía para abrir un cofre con joyas, el cual estaba oculto en un lugar difícil de alcanzar, y que no teníamos que cambiarla de sitio. Fue entonces que la llave se quedó ahí mientras que el elevador funcionaba y nos trasladó a las profundidades de la vivienda bajo tierra. El dueño de casa se veía feliz por haber regresado a su escondrijo y fue prendiendo de a poco las lámparas, así como la chimenea. Pese al cansancio, él enseguida preparó té y me quedé observando las llamas, pensando en la inminente batalla con alguien que apenas conozco. Como lo dije antes, esta vez nada se interpondría entre el huevo y yo, y lucharía hasta el final para lograrlo.

—No quisiera perder todo esto, Marel —dijo el de verde abatido, y no sabía bien al principio de qué hablaba—. Me costó mucho hacer este refugio. Si el dragón me gana, lo perderé todo.

—No tenemos que dejar que eso suceda —propuse aunque realmente las cosas se veían malas.

—Volveremos a vivir en el caos, amigo, y no sé si volveré a verte —habló mirándome a los ojos, creo, y con una sonrisa forzada en su cara—. Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

El loco de los poderes climáticos estaba logrando que me sintiera un poco raro con sus palabras y, pese a que le prometí que sí nos encontraríamos en algún momento si llegaba nuestro fin, también le dije que no tenía que rendirse ahora. Sí, era verdad que muchos habían caído tras luchar contra el reptil Spyro, incluso mis propios colegas ladrones de azul, pero quizá nosotros podíamos ser la excepción, por haber superado tantas dificultades tratando de conseguir la cosa ovalada. No tenía la seguridad de que podría ganar ni perder; era algo que sólo lo averiguaría estando en ese instante preciso y eso mismo era motivo para que me costara dormir. Creo que mi compañero estaba en esa situación también, porque se lo veía intranquilo, hasta mientras dormía. De todas formas, supongo que descansé bien porque tenía ánimos para levantarme al día siguiente, y así impedir que los molestos sueños continuaran torturándome. Después de un reducido desayuno, porque no había muchos suministros al desatender la tarea de reponerlos, lo primero que había que hacer era justamente conseguir esas cosas. El plan además implicaba consultar sobre la posición del enemigo y así saber cuánto nos quedaba para poder enfrentarlo. Todo esto era algo que, al mismo tiempo, no quería saber y me interesaba mucho, y que cuando terminara este asunto podría al fin estar en cierta calma, aun si perdía esta pelea. Sí, eso sonaba un tanto absurdo, pero tenía el consuelo de saber que había cumplido con el trato.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —me preguntó el que tenía la nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza al ver que yo sonreía con cierta maldad—. No pensarás en escapar, ¿verdad? Hay que trabajar para comer.

—No pensaba en eso, sino en el bicho violeta —respondí aun sonriendo y él se mostraba que no lo entendía—. Recién me doy cuenta que parece que no va a importar mucho si cumplimos o no con nuestra parte del trato, porque Gnasty Gnorc tampoco lo hizo. Era su deber cristalizar a los dragones, a todos, y no lo consiguió, por lo tanto, no teníamos por qué obedecerlo. ¿Ya lo ves?

* * *

Por fin aparecieron los jefes que quería nombrarlos como personajes del fic, pero no aparecían en el listado. Sí alguien sabe, por favor agreguen a Fanfarrón (Blowhard) y a Jacques.

Espero sus reviews.


	10. Nos encontramos

Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, no pude ver reviews y eso me entristece un poco.

Cambiando de tema, ya es hora de leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Nos encontramos**

El brujo de verde quedó petrificado al oír esa gran verdad: no teníamos que obedecer a Gnasty Gnorc, porque él no cumplió con su parte de cristalizar a todos los dragones. Ese era el trato: a cambio del hechizo de cristalización y de poder compartir el reino, el medio orco debía sacar de en medio a todos esos reptiles voladores y así se coronaría rey de los cinco mundos. Pero, como Spyro no podía ser inmovilizado por su pequeño tamaño, el acuerdo estaba cancelado y, por lo tanto, no teníamos que quedarnos en ese lugar ni custodiar los objetos que nos dieron. Éramos en parte libres, aunque el hechicero no quería abandonar su nuevo hogar ni tampoco entregar la joya azul que tenía. Por mi parte, yo sí quería deshacerme del condenado huevo rosado, pese a que había algo que me preocupaba: ese dragón de color violeta llegaría tarde o temprano por estas tierras y no sé qué pasaría si me encontrara sin ese algo que venía a buscar. Teníamos que escondernos muy bien de este sujeto, ya que no creía que pasara toda su vida tratando de dar con nosotros, sin embargo, también corría el riesgo de que no podamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo aquí. Nuestro jefe, Amazarac, ese quien había enseñado el hechizo, vendría un día a buscarnos y nos llevaría de nuevo al lugar donde pertenecemos, para así congregar a sus secuaces para un próximo trato. La existencia en este sitio tenía las horas contadas, situación que nos angustiaba. Teníamos que admitir con resignación que estábamos perdidos.

—Pues, ¿qué podemos hacer? —me preguntó mi amigo, conociendo ahora toda esta situación.

—Bueno, prefiero que nuestro líder nos envíe a donde tú ya sabes y no ese héroe entrometido y su libélula —dije después de pensarlo un poco—. Quizá, por luchar y no dejarnos vencer por ese saurio lanza fuego, nos permita quedarnos aquí, quien sabe. Debemos intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Mi compañero parecía estar de acuerdo y, ahora con este plan en la mente, nos fuimos con más decisión a buscar lo que hacía falta, como algo para comer y también averiguar en dónde estaba este enemigo. Nos encaminamos hacia esas rampas talladas por la naturaleza, con dirección a la cueva, ya que había mayor número de habitantes con quienes negociar del otro lado de ésta. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, con un leve viento y algunas nubes en el cielo, a pesar de esto, había algo que sentía que no iba del todo bien. Rápido me di cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, cosa que no me gustó para nada, y era que no había absolutamente nadie a la vista. No había ningún druida, mago o de esas criaturas con cetro y armadura que se pudiera ver, pero sí marcas en el suelo que indicaban que hubo una pelea hacía poco. ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso ese lagarto ya pasó por esta zona? Eso quería decir que él estaba cerca y que entonces debíamos prepararnos para su llegada antes de lo pensado. El de la nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza advirtió mi intranquilidad y también que había detenido la marcha, así que le expliqué en voz baja lo que creía que estaba sucediendo, con lo que luego de eso, los dos estábamos observando los alrededores. Nada se oía, excepto el silbido del helado viento que sólo empeoraba las cosas, creando un ambiente de suspenso, por lo cual decidimos sin decir una palabra seguir avanzando en silencio.

Salimos de la cueva encontrándonos con lo mismo: ningún ser estaba por ahí aunque sí algunos rastros quedaron de ellos en el césped, como trozos de tela quemada, mechones de cabello, e incluso salpicaduras de sangre. Menos mal, supongo, que estas criaturas tenían la característica de desvanecerse al morir o, de otra forma, habría numerosos cadáveres por doquier, tornando el escenario aún más espeluznante. Nos detuvimos otra vez para fijarnos si aquel adversario se distinguía a lo lejos y, mientras tanto, ahí también surgió la idea de regresar al refugio, sugerida por el brujo de verde. En parte era buena opinión, ya que supuestamente Spyro estuvo ahí cerca y no nos encontró, pero no debíamos olvidar que no contábamos con provisiones para así poder escondernos. Por fortuna había dos cabras más adelante, pastando sin ninguna preocupación, y fue así que nos acercamos con sigilo para que no salieran espantadas. Mientras que yo vigilaba los alrededores, el que estaba flotando lanzó un rayo hacia uno de esos animales, dejándolo en un instante paralizado y, por supuesto, ya muerto. Por un momento, creímos que el balido final que soltó la víctima, llamaría la atención de cualquiera, sin embargo, el fuerte sonido no alcanzó a atraer a nadie. Quizá el dragón se encontraba lejos de aquí, de seguro que utilizó algún portal, pero era mejor no perder más tiempo y llevarnos de una vez la presa chamuscada. Yo fui en su busca y corrí a toda velocidad a agarrarla, aunque luego, ambos arrastramos el cuerpo sin vida.

—Comeremos algo y después tendremos que hacer algún plan, Marel —me iba diciendo el del sombrero, con una seriedad tan extraña en él—. Seguro que no parará hasta dar con la joya…

—Y con el huevo —agregué, sonriendo por alguna razón, aunque luego estaba meditabundo ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podríamos hacer y vivir escapando no era una solución.

Regresamos a casa sin ningún problema, y sentimos que estábamos a salvo ni bien estuvimos en la profundidad de aquel sitio. Por un breve tiempo, nos olvidamos de aquella espinosa situación a la hora de cocinar la carne fresca y de devorarla después, no obstante, llegó rápido la ocasión para hablar del problema. Quizá consigamos derrotarlo al darse cuenta de que yo no soy fácil de atrapar, algún día tendrá que cansarse de correr tanto, y si con eso no basta, está el loco de los poderes climáticos, que no dudará en atacarlo con descargas eléctricas. Si todo esto falla, como última opción, nos decidimos penosamente a huir pero solo para conseguir algo de tiempo para una próxima emboscada. Sí, todo eso llegamos a acordar, aunque no le sucedió lo mismo a la ocurrencia que tuvo Aldasa, de tratar de hacernos amigos del enemigo, y quizá lograr con esto una especie de tratado de paz para todos. No sabía si reírme o no luego de escuchar la ridícula propuesta, porque era sabido que tal cosa jamás funcionaría; era muy difícil que los dragones hicieran a un lado todo lo que sufrieron (aunque se lo merecían, por codiciosos dominadores) sólo para parar con esta guerra. Ahora por lo menos teníamos una idea de lo que haríamos, si nos encontramos cara a cara con el de escamas violetas, mas no queríamos que ese momento llegara. Supongo que debería ser nuestro deber buscar venganza por los todos los caídos, pero no estamos acostumbrados a ser una suerte de justicieros.

Al atardecer, salimos del refugio para poder conocer aún más el terreno, para ver qué factores podrían sernos útiles y decidir dónde se llevaría a cabo la estratagema. Ahí pensé en atacarlo de noche, que no pueda ser capaz de vernos a simple vista, que no sepa quién lo envió al otro lado. Parecía buena estrategia pero luego pensé en el frío que se acrecentaba en esas horas, algo que seguramente terminará siendo un estorbo a pesar de todo. Mientras que estábamos avistando la zona desde aquel punto alto cerca de unos pinos, luego de dejar atrás el lago que rodeaba la casa del hechicero, notamos que aún estaba esa incómoda tranquilidad. Había un silencio que no me gustaba para nada, cosa que indicaba que algo no iba bien, aunque de pronto se escuchó un zumbido, o eso creía. Me di la vuelta enseguida y pude ver de dónde provenía: junto al portal que se conectaba a Cumbre de Brujos, había un insecto, una libélula que despedía un llamativo resplandor de color dorado. El bicho no me importaba, pero sí su acompañante, ese alguien que justo estábamos hablando tanto de él y ahora lo teníamos a escasos metros. Me quedé estático, pero eso no impidió que me descubrieran; la libélula fue quien primero se dio cuenta, y le llamó en voz baja a su colega. El insecto quiso pasar desapercibido, aunque todos oímos su voz y los cuatro ahora sólo nos mirábamos desafiantes, esperando a ese quien lanzara el primer golpe.

—¡Los estuve buscando por todas partes! —exclamó el reptil con alas, enseñando los dientes—. Por fin podré reunir todas las joyas del mundo de los Hechiceros, y todos los huevos de dragón.

—Pues aquí los tienes —dije burlándome de él y de su patético discurso, inclusive mi amigo y yo le exhibimos los botines—. Pero no creas que los conseguirás así de fácil. ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Me eché a correr hacia el vacío, llevándome conmigo al brujo, tomándolo del brazo, sólo porque sabía que no era una caída de mucha profundidad y logré de paso esquivar el charco de agua. La carrera comenzó y llevábamos una gran ventaja, así que me dirigí hacia la cueva, un lugar donde seguro que Spyro se perdería. Mas no quería que esto se terminara ahí, esperaba deshacerme definitivamente de él cuanto antes, ahora que lo conozco en persona, y pensé en hacerle frente en aquel sitio amplio donde encontramos a esas cabras. Llegamos con rapidez a ese lugar y lo esperamos bajo un arco de piedra, donde ambos nos preparamos para atacar ni bien estuviera cerca. La nube de lluvia de mi compañero se encontraba como si formara parte de una terrible tormenta, y él parecía que iba a lanzar un rayo ante cualquier mínimo movimiento. Esta pelea lo definiría todo, sin embargo, aún no quería despedirme aun de aquel loco con sombrero, por si las cosas no salían bien. Éramos dos contra uno, porque el bicho no se veía estar hecho para luchar, así que considerábamos que contábamos con alguna ventaja; teníamos que ganar. El enemigo apareció enseguida, mostrándose bastante furioso y respiraba con cierto esfuerzo tras la persecución, pero aun así él alcanzó a correr y a tratar de embestir con los cuernos. Tenía que admitir que este sujeto conseguía una buena velocidad, pese a estar corriendo con sus cuatro cortas patas, y también de la evidente agilidad, porque logró sin mucho trabajo esquivar el rayo.

Nosotros nos hicimos a un costado, para no ser atropellados por éste que se comportaba como un toro, quien siguió de largo aunque cambió de dirección cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debido a que yo estaba burlándome más de él, fui perseguido de inmediato, así que tenía que tratar de que no me alcanzara y además de que no me llegaran los disparos eléctricos. Fue así que ambos empezamos a correr en círculos, o algo parecido, y tan sólo en una desesperada ocasión, sentí muy cerca el calor de las llamas que escupió el alado. De pronto el cuadrúpedo se detuvo, quizá para recuperar el aliento porque se lo veía agitado, pero cuando parecía que aquel iba a seguir con la carrera, él desvió su marcha inesperadamente para atacar al de ojos bizcos. Todo fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, y además no era bueno intervenir porque los dos se dieron un gran golpe: el lagarto recibió la electricidad que le produjo una fuerte sacudida, y el que flotaba fue lanzado por los aires tras la embestida. No, no podía ser que esto sucediera y solo esperaba a que no fuera grave, aun así fui al instante a auxiliar a mi socio, comenzando por atraparlo y así amortiguar su caída. Nosotros aterrizamos con violencia en el duro suelo y, al incorporarme, ahí me di cuenta que él no se movía, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, esforzándose por abrirlos. Su sombrero no sé a dónde se fue, no era importante, pero había algo que sí lo era.

—Trata de no moverte —le dije al de verde cuando vi los dos agujeros en su ropa, a la altura de sus pulmones, los cuales eran muy profundos porque se llenaban y se desbordaban de sangre.

—Ese bicho sí que es veloz —musitó él, hablando con mucha dificultad, mientras que me sacaba el turbante para usarlo como vendas y taponar sus heridas—. Y también tiene cuernos afilados.

—Deja ya de hablar —le ordené porque él se estaba desmejorando, temblando cada vez más.

—Sólo… —empezó a decir luego de un momento de silencio, donde nuevamente lo callé—. Sólo quería decir que no debes preocuparte y recuerda tu promesa: nos volveremos a ver algún día.

El brujo cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos, e inmediatamente se desvaneció, dejando unas chispas que también desaparecieron, aunque no ocurrió lo mismo con la joya azul que quedó en el piso. Ahí se había ido mi amigo, el único que conseguí en toda mi vida, el que logró que dejara de pensar siempre en mí, quien me salvó en varias ocasiones. Me quedé arrodillado en el suelo helado, con la mirada hacia ese lugar en donde él estuvo, por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que de nuevo un zumbido me llamó la atención. Spyro estaba a tan sólo unos pasos más lejos y trataba de recuperarse tras recibir el rayo, así como su aliado, quien raramente había cambiado de color a ahora azulado. No lo entendía, se suponía que ese ataque eléctrico debía acabar con él y tan sólo consiguió aturdirlo, además por otro lado, fue extraño el diálogo entre esos dos, donde el preocupado dragón le preguntó cómo estaba al insecto que se veía debilitado. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y era que el de cuatro alas recibió en su mayoría el impacto, por alguna razón y por eso cambió de color. Aun así, tuvieron suerte de salir con vida aunque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano no soportarían más tanto castigo y caerían al fin. Él me observaba enfadado, demostrándome que la pelea aún no había acabado, y empezó a correr buscando embestirme. No sabía qué hacer: vengarme o rendirme, porque no podía cumplir el trato si estaba aquí.

Elegí la venganza y pude escapar de cada golpe, hasta incluso lo guié a una trampa en donde el reptil cayó a un estanque y ahí noté que él no sabía nadar, aunque igual pudo arrastrarse fuera del agua. Mientras que él se recuperaba de su repentino baño, observé que la libélula otra vez cambió volviéndose verde, y también que su compañero estaba muy atemorizado porque hasta ahora él no lo había visto tan abatido. Un último golpe que recibía y yo ganaría esta batalla, sin embargo ya no sabía con qué atacarlo y, si me aproximaba mucho, como para poder arañarlo, él podría lanzarme fuego. La situación estaba complicada y mucho peor cuando de pronto él pudo alcanzarme, clavándome sus cuernos en un costado y arrojándome con brutalidad al suelo, muy cerca de un precipicio. Estaba paralizado por el dolor aunque pude llevar una mano al lugar del golpe, descubriendo después que se bañó de sangre. Sucedió lo mismo, o casi, porque el lagarto me miraba con odio y, a pesar de que no podía más defenderme, él me echó fuego para acabar de una vez conmigo. Cuando dejé de sentir el dolor, advertí que ya no me encontraba más en las montañas nevadas, sino en todo lo contrario, dentro de una gran tienda, un lugar donde la gente del desierto reaparece luego de una misión. Bueno, volví a casa, a esperar las órdenes de nuestro líder, mas mientras tanto estaba ahí para robarles y hacerles su estadía imposible a los condenados.

Ya estaba extrañando aquel cielo de color rojo en todos sus tonos y las negras arenas, en donde había por todas partes huesos y cráneos, así como alimañas de toda clase arrastrándose por ahí. Podría quedarme un rato pero decidí que era mejor encontrar al hechicero cuanto antes, ya que no sabía cuánto demoraría en localizarlo porque este lugar era grande como el universo. Aquel sitio de las tempestades estaba tan lejano y peor sería recorrer todo eso a pie, aun así empecé a viajar cuidando de no perder más tiempo. Innumerables días transcurrieron, en los que parecía que no avanzaba, hasta que sin notarlo al principio había llegado a esas tierras que estaban bajo una feroz tormenta perpetua. Pregunté por todas partes por él y nadie lo había visto, hasta temí que fue enviado a quien sabe dónde, pero fue decepcionante no encontrarlo. Ese clima siempre lluvioso no me gustaba para nada, entonces buscaba también refugios y así pasaron otros días interminables. Un día encontré una cueva en lo alto de una montaña, luego de otra infructuosa búsqueda, y me acosté en el suelo para descansar, mas unas gotas de lluvia no lo permitieron.

—Perdona, no te quise mojar —me dijo de repente una voz conocida—. Es bueno volver a verte.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Por fin esta historia rara se termina y gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad, de leerla y comentarla.

Simplemente, espero que les haya gustado y, aunque se terminó, seguiré esperando sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
